El Destino
by La Chica De La Cabellera Negra
Summary: La muerte de Dumbledore trae consigo una ley que cambiará las vidas de los magos de sangre pura y los muggles, el destino une la vida de Hermione y Draco. Su vida da un cambio radical desde ahora...
1. La noticia

**Hola chicas, este es mi primer Fic, espero que sea de su total agrado, la historia es totalmente diferente a lo que leímos en los libros, decidí agregar un poco de lo mío. Aquí se los dejo. Comenten por favor, recordemos que esta historia la continúan ustedes con sus lindos comentarios.**

**El Destino**

Capitulo 1.

**LA NOTICIA**

Era ya el tercer día que nos encontrábamos todos los profesores de Hogwarts dentro de San Mungo, pues Dumbledore estaba a punto de morir. El viejo ya estaba muy mal, esto de las guerras lo habían afectado, pero se había quedado tranquilo cuando Harry sobrevivió, pero era demasiado tarde para poder ayudar a Dumbledore. Su estado era demasiado critico, moriría en cualquier momento, sin embargo el seguía hablando como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

_-Profesor Snape, acérquese_ – Me acerque a él sin inconveniente, seguro que ya iba a decir sus últimas palabras, pues en estos días ya no hablaba mucho, todos nos encontrábamos preocupados por él; había sido un buen hombre que marcaría nuestras vidas para siempre y que no se olvidaría nunca, sobre todo por lo que había hecho por cada uno de sus profesores.

_-¿Necesita algo Sr. Dumbledore?-_ era un hombre tan generoso y costaba trabajo despedirse de él, aun sabiendo que estas serian sus últimas palabras, espere atento a que las formulara con coherencia, la verdad era que muchas veces piensas que las personas son más fuertes que ningún otro ser, pero ahora sabía que me equivocaba todos éramos tan débiles como un gusano debajo del pie de alguien, siempre aplastados por sentimientos vanos que no tienen sentido alguno y que muchas veces no nos dejan pensar con claridad.

_-Escúchame bien Severus, esta es mi última voluntad. He mandado una carta al ministerio, para que pongan una nueva ley, les he explicado el porqué y han aceptado. A ti solo te corresponde ir a comunicársela a los alumnos- _No sabía cuando había mandado una carta, jamás lo había visto escribir alguna, eso en realidad me asombraba, Dumbledore era una caja de sorpresas.

_-Dígame cual es la orden y yo me encargare de decirla_.- Me entro curiosidad por que había nombrado a los muggles y a los sangre pura.

_-Mira los magos se preguntaban para que existían los muggles en el mundo mágico, más los de sangre pura, que los siguen detestando aún. Pero lo que ellos no saben es que sirven de mucho. La orden consiste en que todos los magos que tengan hijos de sangre pura deben casarse con un hijo de muggles; te preguntaras porque; pues muy fácil los magos de sangre limpia no duraran mucho Snape, es muy difícil y van a aprender a respetar a los muggles, porque finalmente ellos salvaran sus vidas, creando así una especie mucho más fuerte, eso es lo que jamás quisieron ver...-_

_-Si señor eso lo comprendo muy bien pero, ¿Eso quiere decir que esa regla aplicara para nuestros alumnos de Hogwarts?-_ no podía creerlo, es decir era inaudito que algo así pasara por el mundo mágico, pero Dumbledore sus razones tendría, me veré obligado a adelantar este tema hoy en el comedor.

_-Así es profesor, quiero que lo comuniques a todos los alumnos, ¡ah! y por favor no se van a escoger las parejas, el ministerio ya las ha escogido; la lista se encuentra en mi escritorio en el cajón derecho. Eso es todo lo que quería comunicarle, espero y siga mis órdenes. ¡Ah! Una cosa más profesor, lea la lista de los que contraerán matrimonio en el gran comedor hoy a la hora del almuerzo como ya había planeado usted; Y explíqueles que deben hacerlo porque sus familias corren peligro, posteriormente los padres de ambos jóvenes serán citados en el ministerio y se les explicara por qué. Bueno aunque sabiendo lo rápido que es el ministerio, tenga por seguro que ya están hablando con algunos padres, ahora…puede retir…_- su voz iba disminuyendo poco a poco y eso me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Hasta que me sostuvo la mirada y su mano, con la que gesticulaba cayó en la camilla.

_-¿Señor?-_ Había muerto. El gran profesor había muerto. Salí de inmediato a la sala de espera del hospital San Mungo, en donde se encontraba la profesora Mcgonagall. Estaba ahí sin haber dormido durante días esperando a que Dumbledore se recuperara; pero hoy había muerto. Dejándome tal vez una de las noticias más difíciles para dar.

_-Ha muerto.- _fue entonces cuando se desataron las lagrimas de todos incluso las mías, como ya había dicho era muy doloroso saber que un buen hombre como Dumbledore había fallecido. Pero el me había dejado una misión muy importante. Informarles la nueva noticia a los alumnos y eso haría. Una parte de mí se moría por saber que parejas había escogido el ministerio, conociéndolos…

El trayecto hacia el castillo había sido de lo más depresivo para todos, incluyéndome a mí, no podíamos hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Me estaba preparando para dar el mejor discurso que podía después de anunciar la muerte de tan buen hombre, digno de respeto. Pero se me hacía que diciendo primero la mala noticia iba a distraer la atención con la nueva regla.

Cruce las puertas del castillo y me dirigí rápidamente a la oficina del director, y como me había indicado toma la lista del cajón, y me encamine al comedor donde minutos antes había citado a todos los alumnos.

Al entrar a este todos estaban asustados, hace mucho que no se sabía nada de su director y hoy se iban a enterar que este había muerto. Que triste…Pude ver las caras de muchos tal vez de asustados y otros de felicidad, claro esta estos eran los de Slytherin que se regocijaban en el dolor de cualquiera.

_-Jóvenes, vengo a informarles dos noticias; una de ellas y la más triste de todas es que…. El Profesor Dumbledore ha muerto.-_ se escucho el frío silencio de todos los alumnos seguido de algunos sollozos. Pero me decidí a arrancarles ese amargo dolor dándoles tal vez una interesante noticia –_Pero también, me ha dado unas indicaciones, las cuales en estos momentos serán realizadas, El profesor Dumbledore me encargo que les dijera unas palabras seguido de el contenido de esta lista; Como todos sabemos esta escuela es conocida por tener alumnos muggles, y también reconocidas familias de alto linaje; por eso el profesor Dumbledore ha decidido, junto al ministerio, que muggles y familias de alto linaje contraerán matrimonio.-_ seguido de esto empezó una tempestad entre las mesas, todos los alumnos y mas Slytherin y Gryffindor, empezaron a hablar por lo bajo y por lo alto también.

_-Bueno ya que les he dado esta noticia, también les daré con quienes contraerán matrimonio, ya que por ordenes del ministerio ustedes no podrán escoger sus parejas, posteriormente a esto su familia tanto muggles como magos, serán citados en el ministerio para explicar el porqué de las cosas. Los padres magos entenderán que el por el bien de su familia y los muggles, comprenderán que el mundo mágico si tenía un propósito bueno para ellos. Ahora proseguiré a leer la lista de parejas-_ desenrolle el pergamino y repase una por una las parejas que habían sido elegidas por el ministerio.

_-Bien la primera pareja es Peter Bonsweare de Slytherin con la señorita Anne Mooree de Gryffindor- _jamás había visto tanto silencio y caras de horror en Hogwarts, algún día se reirán de tanto odio entre casas, se que se oye raro de mi pero Dumbledore me enseño a respetar todas y cada una de las habilidades que cada casa tenía para sus integrantes. Desde los tejones hasta las serpientes.

_-La siguiente pareja es Calvin Hecthir de Slytherin y la señorita Mary Anne de Gryffindor, otra pareja será Blaise Zabinni de Slytherin Y la señorita Carlotta Weskly de Gryffindor.-_ pare de leer la lista ya que me asombro que el ministerio pudiera haber elegido esta singular pareja, pero iba a ser un caos entre las chicas y chicos de Hogwarts. Sería la pareja mas renombrada en el mundo mágico y no precisamente por su buena familia, si no por la "coincidencia" de haberlos elegido, después de un buen rato de analizar la situación me anime a decir la siguiente pareja, comprendiendo que la reacción de ambas casas no sería muy buena. Sobre todo del joven Draco que se encontraba tomando su zumo con una tranquilidad inquebrantable, aunque con su padre trabajando en el ministerio, sabía de sobra que él tenía noción del asunto. Mi vista se fijo en Hermione quien estaba con la cabeza gacha, pues el trió dorado tenía un cariño especial con el profesor. Todo el salón se quedo en silencio, como nerviosos y ansiosos de esperar a la pareja siguiente, y fue el momento perfecto para anunciarla.

-_Bueno la siguiente pareja que me complace anunciar-_ sí, me gustaba picar a la gente- _son: el joven Draco Malfoy de Slytherin_- al decir esto realmente me asombre al ver como las chicas muggles de diferentes casas cruzaban los dedos, reí internamente, que patético. Dirigí mi vista hacia la futura señora Malfoy, y era la única que no cruzaba los dedos si no estaba ida en su pensamientos, tal vez realmente triste por la muerte de Dumbledore, y no creo que se ponga más feliz, después de esta noticia, volteé para ver al joven Malfoy y el solo esperaba con una ceja alzada el nombre de la chica muggle con la que compartiría su vida, en mi opinión, tenia suerte; era la chica muggle mas bonita que le pudiera haber tocado ya que las demás no eran tan agraciadas para un Slytherin y es que esta chica desde cuarto año- ósea hace 3 años ya que ahora cursaba 7° - ha adquirido porte y elegancia, y por lo que eh oído en el castillo es la chica que más codiciada esta.- _y la señorita Hermione Granger de Gryffindor_.- Calle al darme cuenta que Hermione Granger alzaba su vista y me miraba con horror.

**¿Que le dirá Draco a Hermione?, ¿Cual es la razón de que Dumbledore hiciera todo esto?. Esperes en siguiente capítulo.**

**Las quiere, Maryfer Malfoy.**


	2. ¡Mi vida en manos del ministerio!

**Chicas aquí esta el segundo capítulo, me complacen todos sus reviews, que bueno que sean de su agrado. **

EL DESTINO

Capitulo 2.

**¡MI VIDA EN LAS MANOS DEL MINISTERIO!**

No puedo creerlo. Después de una noticia tan terrible, como lo es la muerte de nuestro querido director Dumbledore, me dan otra noticia que cambiara mi vida para siempre. Jamás espere tener que casarme con tan solo 17 años de edad. Y más que no fuera con la persona que yo quería; por el momento no estaba enamorada de nadie, pero aún así; NADIE tenía derecho a decidir mi futuro por mí. Era algo que realmente no me gustaba, Snape había dicho que no se iba a discutir ya que eran órdenes del ministerio. Y que se tratarían con los padres en unos momentos, con la rapidez con la que trabajaba Hogwarts, mis padres ya se habrían enterado que contraería matrimonio. Y por supuesto, tan acostumbrados a las locuras del mundo mágico aceptarían, porque no podían simplemente prohibir que su hija se casara con su peor enemigo, aunque bueno, eso había sido antes. Todo había cambiado.

Si Snape decía que era porque la vida de los magos de alto linaje estaban en problemas, ¿eso a los muggles que? Otra cosa que no tolero es que me hayan puesto con alguien que en realidad no está en peligro ya que cuenta con demasiado dinero para comprar toda la seguridad del ministerio, no necesitaba de una "sangre sucia" como él solía llamarme. No tenían derecho a unirme en matrimonio con un ser que yo no amo, se supone que el matrimonio es algo tan hermoso, y además ¡Hermione Malfoy!, ¿¡QUE ES ESO! no suena para nada agradable. Si no todo lo contrario.

Mire a Draco Malfoy, el que sería mi futuro esposo; todas las señoritas de mi casa volteaban a verme con cierto desdén, creo que ellas querían más que yo casarse con el magnífico gusano, Draco Malfoy, en la escuela se rumoraba que era el gran príncipe de Slytherin , El dios del sexo en todo Hogwarts. Cosa que yo no creía; no puedo creer que aún con el asco con el que se dirige hacia mis compañeras de colegio- excepto con las de Slytherin- ellas quieran compartir aunque sea un momento de su vida con Malfoy. Bueno, o tal vez era el enojo de ahora por tenerme que casar con él, porque ciertamente había cambiado, al menos era otro después de todo.

Sentí la mano de Ron en mi espalda, ellos a lo mejor y ya sabían de esta regla ya que no se opusieron a la hora que Snape dijo mi nombre, oía murmullos en la mesa de Malfoy. Primero volteé a ver a Snape, el cual me dirigió una mirada de comprensión y una sonrisa. Me aventure a voltear hacia la mesa de Slytherin y ahí estaba el, mirándome con una expresión rara en el, Relajación. Así es yo ya estaba en una lucha interna y el estaba tan tranquilo. No me lo creía, ¿O tal vez si? Viniendo de él era tan normal que todo le valiera un knut, sostuvo mi mirada por un rato, me miro de arriba abajo, pero lo más curioso de todo era que me quede congelada admirando esos ojos grises. Los cuales no estaba acostumbrada a mirar. Al instante, el se empezó a reír y se volteo, y fue en ese momento en que caí en cuenta que me estaba sometiendo a una lectura de mis pensamientos. Es por eso que el reía. Lo seguí mirando, hablaba con Zabinni tan tranquilo, supongo yo del tema del casamiento por lo que pude leer en los labios de Zabinni. Aún así mi sexto sentido me dijo que ellos ya tenían noción de un plan del ministerio así, puesto que en otros tiempos el ya habría armado un alboroto, por tener que compartir una vida conmigo. Centre mi atención en los comentarios de Carlotta, que ella se tenía que casar al igual con un Slytherin, y el más pesado como lo es Zabinni, las malas lenguas, decían que era peor que Malfoy. En cuanto a los insulto claro está.

_-Claro está que en cuanto pase ese problema, que según el ministerio quiere evitar, me divorciare del patán con el que me voy a casar_- hablo totalmente convencida. Mientras se ponía a recoger sus cosas dispuesta a salir del comedor.

¡Claro!. Me divorciaré.

-No puede hacer eso señorita Granger- era Snape el que me decía esto, tan tranquilo como siempre, ya que estaba junto a mí, y claro me estaba adivinando el pensamiento. O tal vez al igual que Draco se limitaba a leérmelo.

_-¿También es una orden del ministerio?-_ si así lo era ya estaba frita al igual que todas mis compañeras que también contraerían matrimonio.

_-Así es señorita, y gusto informarle que en estos momentos sus padres y los del señor Malfoy están en junta en el ministerio por lo que me acaban de informar.-_

No… ahora si mi vida cambiaria para siempre.

Por otro lado un rubio no pensaba al igual que la castaña.

Mire a Granger, hasta que ella volteo y fijo su mirada en mí, empecé a leerle la mente a mi –por desgracia- "Futura esposa", y pude escuchar como ella ya tenía una lucha interna y empezaba con sus cursilerías de que el matrimonio era algo hermoso; como toda mujer soñaba, y valla que tenia suerte conmigo, iba a ser bien mantenida, e iba a ser feliz en tan grande casa, ya que no tendría que verme la cara. Volteo su mirada y empezó a debatir sobre ella misma, hasta que vi que Snape se acerco a ella negando lo que ella tenía en mente usando el mismo método que yo.

-_No puedo creerlo amigo, es una suerte la que tú tienes, al menos no te tocó con una fea chica como la mía. Y tu noche de bodas no sería tan desagradable-_ Al decir esto comprendí las palabras de mi mejor amigo. Tenía razón, Granger era la mejor candidata de las muggles. Pero aun así no me imaginaba una vida junto a ella. Al escuchar lo último me reí, este chico no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Mi padre ya me había informado sobre un extraño plan del ministerio, que tenía relación con los muggles, y pues a mi parecer no era tan malo el plan, mi padre llegaría al mejor acuerdo de todos, que Granger como la futura señora Malfoy vendría a vivir la mansión, por extraño que me pareciera no me sentía incómodo, ya que con tan grande que es la mansión, no tendría que estarle viendo la cara todos los días, con excepción de las comidas los desayunos y las cenas.

Solo me preocupaba una cosa. Mi madre.

Ella siempre me había dicho que Granger se le hacia una chica linda, y tierna, ya que ella había venido en varias ocasiones a este colegio desde que empezó el año escolar. Por ahora solo quedaban 2 semanas para salir de vacaciones de invierno. Y serian unas pésimas vacaciones. Mi madre se emocionaría con los arreglos de la boda, como su único hijo quería que mi boda fuera – como ella siempre quiso- inolvidable, y hermosa. Una parte de mi se sentía intrigado por todo, queriendo saber cómo era la planificación de una boda. Pero deshice esas ideas de mi mente.

_-Tal vez tengas razón Zabinni pero sigue siendo una sin gracia para mi y aunque este bonita, que lo reconozco no será más que una farsa este matrimonio, por lo tanto sentimientos no van involucrados con esto. ¿O tú piensas enamorarte de la tal Carlotta?-_

Lo que le estaba diciendo no era más que la simple realidad aceptaba que Granger estaba bonita, pero seguía siendo una impura para mí.

Seguido de esta corta charla, y tras dejar a un Zabinni dudoso, me puse de píe dispuesta a esperar a que mis padres llegaran y me dijeran los acuerdos en los cuales quedaron los familiares.

Al salir me encontré con la que menos esperaba. Y observe como ella agitadamente se acercaba a mí para, seguramente; informarme sobre alguna novedad.

Y como lo supuse, mi madre, mi padre y los padres de Granger, estaban reunidos.

_-¡Malfoy!, diles que esto es una locura y que se están adelantando, tal parece que tus padres les borraron la memoria, ¡me tratan con cariño!-_

_-Vamos, Granger no conocías a mi madre, en cuanto actitud, y creo que te va a agradar más de lo que te imaginas-_ esto último sonó bajito más que para ella para mí, pero logro escucharlo , por su cara de espanto.

_-Aún así, quieren que me vaya a vivir esta misma noche ¡contigo!, y perder las últimas 2 semanas de clases.-_ esto si era inesperado. Mis padres queriéndose apresurar…

A mi parecer Granger no creo que sea tan mala idea- dije mirándola a los ojos, y no me había percatado de su cercanía hasta que la mire de arriba abajo; tal como lo había dicho Zabinni, era la más bonita.

Pero seguro que mi madre habría planeado que la boda fuera antes para que no se viera como un matrimonio forzado, la conocía perfectamente, o tal vez no era una idea de mi madre, si no de mi padre. Pero ¿porque querían que fuera tan cursi el asunto?, tal vez ellos sabían algo que nosotros no.

**Estoy segura que ya se imaginan que es lo que trae entre manos Narcissa Malfoy. O bueno eso quiero suponer. Sigan leyendo chicas.**

**Las quiere, Maryfer Malfoy**


	3. Mi nueva vida

**Gracias por los reviews que me hacen tan feliz, esta historia va tomando su rumbo espero que sea de su total agrado, y sigan leyéndola que me hace muy feliz saber que ustedes disfrutan haciendolo.**

EL DESTINO

Capitulo 3.

**MI NUEVA VIDA…**

Pareciera que Malfoy estaba de acuerdo en llevarme a su casa pero la verdad, a mi me molestaba en lo absoluto, no podía creer que los Malfoy habían cambiado, ya no me trataban como basura, si no eran amables, lo que también me extraño en Lucius fue que me dijo Hermione y no Granger, o Sangre Sucia como solía llamarme. Ahora me sentía diferente, mis padres por otra parte fascinados con "los educados y cordiales, padres del Joven Malfoy" como me lo habían dejado en claro. Lo más raro de todo es que aún no me querían decir cuál era la situación por la cual el ministerio tomó esta decisión, a lo mejor es muy grave, pero aún así qué culpa tenemos los jóvenes para cargar con una regla así, o a lo mejor estoy siendo egoísta, tal vez nosotros tenemos el futuro en nuestras manos y podemos hacer de él algo maravilloso, tal vez podamos vivir en paz.

Aún así la actitud de mi "futura familia", no era la más normal. Mis padres y los de Malfoy habían llegado a un acuerdo. Esta misma noche me llevarían a vivir con los Malfoy y arreglarían entre Narcissa y mi madre los arreglos de la boda que daría lugar en las vacaciones de navidad. Justamente en 2 semanas.

Para mí era difícil ver a mi madre congeniando muy a gusto con Narcissa, ya que esta última no daba signos de estar incomoda, como ahora, que estaban sentadas en los sillones del pasillo platicando acerca de la hechura del vestido, ¿Por qué tan rápido?, porque tiene que ser tan rápido todo. Y por otro lado mi padre platicando a las anchas con Lucius, de que con el yo iba a estar segura y que podrían confiar en ellos, al igual que podrían pasar, cuando quisieran a visitarme.

Mientras Malfoy y yo estábamos sentados en otro sillón sin hablar, Malfoy miraba al suelo como si nada pasara, me pregunto cómo sería una vida con él, ¿hablaríamos tan siquiera?

_-Granger-_ su voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Me estremecí ala escucharlo tan cerca, sabía a ciencia cierta que esto era lo más cerca que habíamos estado…

_-Dime Malfoy-_ dije interesada en que pensaba. Pero sin mirarlo aún.

_-Puedes dejar de pensar tanta estupidez y comenzar a planear una vida tranquila, en vez de pensar como huir afronta lo que se te viene. Tienes suerte de que te haya tocado conmigo, piénsalo bien nuestra foto de bodas será buena -_ no podía creer que Malfoy me estuviera diciendo eso, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? El comentario me había hecho gracia, pero no se lo demostraría, el seguía teniendo ese ego que lograba aplastarme y me pedía a mi que cambiase… porque el cambio de su padre no iba a cambiar el suyo, y que hay de su mamá, ella ¿pensaría así?.

-_Hermione…-_ sin duda esa era Narcissa, y me había llamado por mi nombre, volteé a ver a Malfoy y el también pasmado por la situación, decidió poner atención.-_cariño, tus padres y nosotros hemos llegado a un acuerdo y hoy mismo en 2 horas nos vamos a la mansión, a si que arregla tus cosas, al igual que Draco, hoy cenaran con nosotros, estoy ansiosa por conocerte- _y con esto concluyo, me dio una cálida mirada y me sonrió. Eran las 2:00 de la tarde y a las cuatro estaría partiendo con los Malfoy a su mansión, y después a las 9:00 cenaríamos, es todo tan difícil. Pero al menos lo hacen por alguna razón.

Me paré hasta dirigirme a la sala común de Gryffindor en donde subí a mi habitación y empecé a empacar, no me opuse a la decisión de mi padre ya que era muy difícil que ellos aceptaran algo como esto, seguramente sus razones habrían tenido. Mire a mi alrededor, iba a dejar todo esto, mi sueño en toda mi vida, para contraer matrimonio con Draco Malfoy…

Había terminado de empacar ya todo, a excepción de una foto que tenía en mi buró, era yo junto al lago, sentada en la sombra de un árbol, esa foto me la habían tomado Harry y Ron, mientras me pillaban leyendo, esta era mi foto favorita porque reflejaba lo que a mí me gustaba y también se veía el cambio que di, mi madre dice que tengo mucho porte y elegancia, y en esta foto lo reflejaba, había cambiado totalmente. Decidí llevármela en la mano.

Salí de la torre de Gryffindor en donde por sorpresa ya me esperaba Narcissa con una sonrisa sincera en su fino rostro.

-_Querida, has terminado rápido, ¿solo llevas 3 baúles? –_ me imaginaba una pregunta como esa viniendo de ella, acostumbrada siempre a los 7 baúles de su hijo.

_-¿Ha esperado aquí todo este tiempo?-_ pero decidí omitir esa pregunta contestado la que ella segundos antes me había hecho.-_Así es Señora Malfoy, no cargo con mucho.-_ me sentí incomoda porque aquella amabilidad era muy sincera y jamás había cruzado palabra con Narcissa, y algo aún más raro era que, uno se sentía a gusto con ella, por más raro que sonase.

_-Bueno deja que lo transporte a la mansión.-_ no me dejó contestarle ya que lo desapareció con un hechizo_- Listo, ahora si podemos irnos sin cargas-_ rió mientras unos hoyuelos aparecían en sus mejillas- _¿me acompañas por Draco?- _No podía negarme, por lo cual asentí.

-_Si-_ me sentía muy apenada al lado de ella, era demasiada atención.

-¿_Es una foto lo que traes en tu mano?-_ no me acordaba que aún tenía la foto en mis manos, la mira un momento y después pose mi vista en Narcissa.

_-Si señora, es una foto que me tomaron mis amigos en el lago hace apenas una semana_- y lo que le decía era totalmente cierto. Me habían tomado la foto de sorpresa.

-¿_Puedo verla_?- su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, porque le interesaría tanto alguien como yo…

-_Si, tome-_ la extendí para que la pudiera tomar y la tomo con suma elegancia, la admiro y sonrío- _mi hijo tiene suerte de que te cases con el_.- me tomó por sorpresa sus palabras, porque más bien viniendo de ella esperaba un " Tienes suerte de casarte con mi hijo_"- Eres muy bonita, y sabes, siempre quise una hija con porte como el tuyo, con elegancia al hablar, y al caminar, también muy inteligente como tú. Me alegra que tu y mi hijo hayan sido elegidos por el ministerio, y que se hayan acabado esas costumbres de odio hacia los muggles, sinceramente a mi me disgustaba todo eso, era incomodo para mí que mi esposo ofendiera a una persona igual o hasta mejor que él, pero ahora todo ah cambiado._- Sorprendente. Era todo lo que podía decir, entonces ella era buena, por eso ella nunca hacía gesto alguno cuando el padre de Draco se dirigía hacia nosotros como basura. Narcissa se estaba empezando a ganar mi respeto.- ¿_Sabes algo cariño?-._ Me pregunto como si la conversación fuera de dos viejas amigas.

-_Dígame…_- quería saber más acerca de la familia Malfoy, mi futura familia.

_-Draco no es malo, simplemente ah sido educado duramente por su padre pero déjame decirte que es totalmente sensible, tu vida será muy bonita porque lo que él necesita es alguien de tan buen corazón como el tuyo, podrá decirte que eres lo más bajo del mundo, pero en realidad su mentalidad o su pensamiento hacia ti es otro, y en nombre de el lamento las veces que te ha ofendido, porque en realidad el no piensa así de ti, te confesare otra cosa,-_ esto era asombroso la propia madre de Draco Malfoy estaba agradecida que yo fuera su nueva nuera_.- Cuando entraron, el primer año a Hogwarts, el me contó que, conoció a una niña castaña con grandes ojos chocolate, que le había simpatizado, pero como no quedo en Slytherin, se deshizo de su idea ya que su padre le dijo que tenía que pensar en alguien de Slytherin para casarse como lo acostumbro él desde pequeño, pero ahora él es el confundido al ver a su padre conviviendo alegremente con muggles, porque verdaderamente nos agradaron tus padres, y el propio Lucius está feliz de que seas tú la que compartirá su vida con Draco, creo que te estoy asustando, pero solo quería decirte eso, y bueno una cosa más, conmigo cuentas para cualquier cosa.-_ Su plática había sido muy rara, desde que dijo que Draco era sensible hasta lo último que me deja más sorprendida aún, que Malfoy había gustado de ella tan solo unos segundos para después odiarla con toda su alma 6 años, vaya costumbres...

_-Gracias, señora Malfoy…- _fui interrumpida.

_-No me llames así solo dime Narcissa._- tanta amabilidad me empezaba a ser normal….

_-Bueno, Narcissa-_ dije con dificultad- _muchas gracias y no dude que estaré con usted de igual manera para apoyarla-_ sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa al igual que mi foto. Llegamos a la sala común de Slytherin en donde, junto a la gárgola, se posaba un Draco Malfoy serio como siempre.

_-¿Listo?_ - dijo Narcissa al ver a su hijo como ya lo había mencionado con unos 7 baúles aprox.,-_si madre ¿ya nos vamos? –_

-_Así es, bueno el carruaje nos espera.-_ y así caminamos en silencio hacia la salida de Hogwarts, en donde paramos al encontrar un lindo carruaje negro al final de la entrada. Asombrosamente Lucius y Narcissa iban en uno y Draco y yo íbamos en otro, Malfoy abrió la puerta y me dio el paso, como caballero que podía ser. O al menos eso trataba de aparentar.

El paseo fue interesante ya que la mansión quedaba un poco alejada del castillo, pero la vista y los paisajes eran hermosos. Llegamos a la gran mansión y digo gran porque valla que si lo era. Y Malfoy repitió el gesto de abrirme la puerta, me dirigió hasta la mansión ya que Lucius y Narcissa ya habían llegado, y fue ahí donde me quede asombrada por la gran casa en la que viviría el resto de mi vida…

Por otro lado un rubio veía interesado a la castaña.

Es increíble, que no me hayan peleado en el trayecto, y que no le hubiera dicho nada ,solo la miraba de reojo, y la veía tan bonita cuando no abría la boca, pero aun así el mantendría su postura de que solo es una simple atracción, y que seguiría la ley de no involucrar sentimientos ni nada mas con una muggle, pero sería difícil, ahora con su padre, que le había dicho minutos antes que respetara a Granger porque él le tenía un gran respeto, jamás se hubiera imaginado a su padre diciéndole algo así…y mucho menos a él en aquella situación.

-_Granger, ven mi padre me ah dado la orden de enseñarte tu cuarto, nos cambiaremos a otro cuarto posteriormente, ya que estemos casados, ese día mi madre a preparado un cuarto en otro piso de la mansión para nosotros, yo no tuve nada que ver en esa decisión pero así la tengo que acatar.¿¡Qué emoción no! Así que acompáñame, te mostrare tu cuarto de mientras.-_ no podía creer que mi madre haya tomado esa decisión de ponernos en un cuarto justamente el día de la boda, en mi familia se acostumbrada una noche de bodas, pero en este caso no se iba a hacer así al menos yo no pondría de mi parte y dudo que Granger tomara una decisión de tener sexo conmigo, solo tendríamos el cuarto compartido y nada más.

Subimos las escaleras y recorrimos el hall, que llevaba hacia el cuarto de ella y que "curiosamente" estaba junto al mío, llegamos a su puerta y la abrí sus baúles ya estaban ahí.

-_Esta es tu habitación Granger, si m necesitas estaré en la puerta de al lado, procura no molestarme.-_ con esto la deje sola en su habitación, y me dirigí al jardín, a dar una caminata por el lago.

El rubio se alejó para dejar a un castaña confundida y sola…

¿Así que esta sería mi habitación de mientras?, No quería saber cómo sería mi verdadera habitación con Draco, seguro más grande y más lujosa que esto. Observaba muy sorprendida su habitación, era grande y con colores hermosos, una cama grande para ella sola y un ventanal que tenía un balcón que dirigía hacia los jardines. No pensaba en mejor habitación que esta, pero aun me pregunto cómo sería la que había comentado minutos antes Malfoy, y peor aun como sería compartir una noche con Malfoy, Otra cosa que la preocupaba era esa terrorífica noche de bodas, de la cual él había hablado su mamá durante los últimos años.

Con magia desempaque mis cosas, y en unos minutos estaban lindas y bien acomodadas en su respectivo lugar. Me dieron ganas de asomarme en la ventana, y fue ahí donde lo vi. Caminando tranquilo como un lindo niño tal y como lo había dicho Narcissa " el es un buen muchacho", esas palabras no se podrían borrar de su cabeza al menos que ella misma lo comprobase.

Tocaron a la puerta, y era Narcissa que venía con un gran libro, que en la portada de este decía: UNA BODA PERFECTA.

La mire y me dijo_- no te preocupes es solo para que me digas que vestido te gusta y lo podemos sacar. Ahora no vengo a presionarte con esto solo quiero mostrarte algo, ven conmigo._- la seguí por el pasillo y dos puertas después entramos en un estudio en donde en una esquina se encontraba un piano blanco de cola, y todo lo que sobraba era una salón al parecer de ballet. Me recordaba cuando yo bailaba en vacaciones de verano Ballet, y me encantaba hasta ahora no dejaba de agradarme, observe a Narcissa que me miraba con una sonrisa en sus ojos, y después hablo- _¿Te gusta?, lo prepare especialmente para ti con magia – obviamente- antes de que llegaras también mande a que te compraran zapatillas de punta de ballet, tu madre me comento que adorabas esto, y que mejor practicarlo con un pianista nato. –_Me perturbaba tanta fijación en hacerme feliz, quuería suponer que esto no era un mensaje subliminal.

-_ Wow, gracias en verdad, si me encanta el ballet pero no pensé jamás tener mi propio salón y mi propio pianista pero ¿quien es el pianista?.- _pregunte con sumo interés.

Narcissa solo me miro con un brillo especial en los ojos, y una sonrisa muy parecidas a las de Draco se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

_-Draco.-_

**Hasta aquí, les dejo un trozo de la historia. Y un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

_-¿En que momento llegaste?, creo haber estado muy concentrada para escucharte-_ sus mejillas se tornaron carmín- _¿ tu mamá esta aquí?_

_-Si, esta justo…-_ la busque con la mirada y ya no estaba, talvez había decidido dejarnos solos.- _bueno hace un rato estaba ahí._

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Las quiere, Maryfer Malfoy.**


	4. Una rutina diferente

**Gracias por los reviews, y gracias a ustedes por leer esta historia, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, en lo personal este capitulo me gusta mucho. Aqui se los dejo.**

EL DESTINO

Capitulo 4

**Una rutina diferente…**

Nunca imagine que Draco Malfoy tuviera un gran talento, y menos que sea algo como tocar el piano. Al mencionar eso, Narcissa me había regalado una de las sonrisas más sinceras que había visto en toda mi vida, imagino; bueno tal vez sea una realidad que jamás comprenderé, que ella está feliz de que yo sea la nueva "señora Malfoy", y viéndolo de este punto convivir con los Malfoy no sería un infierno como había imaginado, o al menos eso pienso. Draco caminaba en el jardín y yo estaba con su madre en "mi" nuevo estudio de ballet, nunca imagine tener uno para mí y menos que tuviera mis propias puntas – lo cual agradezco que Narcissa me haya comprado unas- ahora en mi estancia aquí por lo menos podré pasar tiempo bailando. Haciendo lo que me gusta, no preparando mi boda y mucho menos escoger el banquete ni diseñar mi vestido.

_-¿Por qué no te pones tus puntas y me enseñas algo de aquella bella danza?-_ su dulce y tierna voz- lo cual viniendo de Narcissa al menos para mi es raro- me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿Me pedía que le danzara?, me encantaría volver danzar y no creo que sea malo enseñarle a Narcissa algo de ballet clásico. Solo había un problema… No tengo pianista.

-_Me encantaría, pero no tengo pianista y hace meses que no tomo una clase-_ la mire a los ojos y pude ver que una idea paso por su cabeza, ojala que no sea llamar a Draco.

_-¿Sabes? , por eso no hay problema también toco el piano y eh leído sobre el ballet clásico y puedo darte una clase con los pasos que ya sabes, claro si tú me lo permites…_- me quede asombra tras esta amabilidad y ganas de verme bailar, además cuando en la vida de los Malfoy ella estaba tan interesada en apreciar una danza de una muggle si tenía pases a los mejores espectáculos del mundo mágico.

**-**_Está bien, me pondré mis puntas, y tomare una clase con usted_- mostré una sonrisa, la cual era sincera, sin saber porque me sentía cómoda al lado de Narcissa. Me encamine hacia mis puntas, hace mucho que no tocaba unas zapatillas y sentí la fina tela recorrer las yemas de mis dedos, entrelacé los listones y quedaron en un perfecto moño. Pero aún conservaba el uniforme del instituto, no podría hacer bien los ejercicios. Hice un mohín al ver esta situación. Al parecer Narcissa también se dio cuenta de eso.

_-¿Es acaso el uniforme?, no te preocupes un toque de magia y ya….-_ cogió su varita y me apunto, en un dos por tres mis ropas se transformaron en un lindo leotardo rosa que tenia dibujado varias bailarinas que se movían tal y como yo lo hacía, como pequeños espejos, mis piernas se vieron descubiertas ante unas lindas mallas de punto grande, color salmón y mis puntas nuevas, mi cabello perfectamente recogido en una coleta y dos rizos rebeldes que caían al lado de cada oreja.

_-Es hermoso, Señora Malfoy, gracias. Creo que ahora si podremos empezar nuestra clase_-reí- _estoy lista-_ y me coloque en una de las barras que había en cada pared. Narcissa se coloco en el piano y empezó a tocar, la música era tan melodiosa que me envolvió por completo y me hizo recordar las tardes que pasaba ensayando ballet en aquel estudio muggle que había en mi ciudad.

-_Primero el ejercicio básico de__pliés__, por favor_- acate las ordenes y puse mis pies en primera posición, la música empezó y mi danza también, la música fluía en mi interior cada movimiento que hacia mi cuerpo mi alma lo disfrutaba anhelaba esto, creo que anhelaba una buena terapia que en Hogwarts solo podría tener, leyendo. Mi posición cambio a segunda y esta vez decidí cerrar los ojos, y que me dejaría llevar por la música. Cada paso era especial, un pianista real en tiempo real, no había oportunidad de equivocarme y claro eso nunca pasaría ya que a mí me encantaba la danza, mi madre como bailarina profesional me había dado un consejo sabio, "recuerda hija la danza es decisión, deseo y disciplina" esas palabras siempre me acompañaban. La música acabo, así como el ejercicio, abrí los ojos; Narcissa me miraba asombrada y con una mirada de felicidad que jamás había visto en ella.

-_Lo haces realmente bien, disfrutas cada paso, tengo otra canción que me gusta mucho tocar, Draco la escribió para mí se llama: Mi pequeña serpiente; es una canción muy hermosa que me gustaría compartir contigo, solo que no tengo pasos para esta canción así que ¿por qué no los pones tu?, eh oído que en estilo libre de ballet a eso se le llama__study__¿podrías hacerlo?-_ nunca pensé que Draco compusiera canciones, pero me encantaría escuchar por lo menos una que demostrara sentimientos de él hacia alguien, y pues respecto a interpretar la canción con pasos que vallan acorde esta, no hay problema solo se trata de sentir la música.

_-Empezamos la rutina, estoy encantada de poder bailar esa pieza para usted-_ no sé porque pero, me sentía muy feliz de poder estar ahí bailando solamente nosotras dos, platicando sin maldad o rencor alguno. Ella empezó a tocar y mi cuerpo reacciono enseguida empecé a moverme conforme a la música, podía sentir que mi alma danzaba y se unía con la melodía. Era simplemente hermosa.

Por otro lado un rubio que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos escucho desde los jardines la melodía que el mismo le había escrito a su madre.

Pero si es la melodía que le escribí a mi madre hace años que ella no tocaba el piano, será mejor que vaya a ver qué sucede, ella no es de ponerse melancólica. Mientras subía las escaleras, escuchaba más claramente con que felicidad mi madre estaba tocando el piano. Como buen pianista que soy uno se da cuenta de eso. Me acerque a la habitación de donde provenía ese sonido, entonces fue ahí donde la vi. Con los ojos cerrados, un leotardo, y mayas, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo muy bien delineado, aquel cuerpo que se escondía bajo las vestiduras del uniforme de Hogwarts, ese mismo que por ahora se movía de lado a lado perfectamente con pasos en donde su cuerpo y angelical rostro se veían angelicales, volteé a ver a mi madre, y me encontré con que ella me miraba, me hizo señas de que fuera hasta ella sin que hiciera que Hermione abriera los ojos; me acerque al piano mi madre se paró y se fue a una esquina del salón mientras que yo empecé a tocar el piano como ella, minutos antes de pararse, me indicó, seguí la canción, tal y como iba simplemente volviendo el ritmo a la parte dulce de la canción. Mis ojos no podían separarse de aquella hermosa figura que podría impresionar a cualquiera, aquella que se movía conforme a la música. La canción se acercaba a su fin y ella parecía saberlo ya que sus movimientos iban disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que junto con la canción se detuvo.

Abrió los ojos, y vi en ellos un brillo que jamás había visto. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, y mi rostro se volvió serio. Un Malfoy jamás muestra admiración por nadie.

-¿_En qué momento llegaste?, creo haber estado muy concentrada para escucharte- _sus mejillas se tornaron carmín_-¿ tu mamá está aquí?_

_-Sí, esta justo…-_ la busque con la mirada y ya no estaba, tal vez había decidido dejarnos solos, una maniobra mas de Narcissa Malfoy_.- bueno hace un rato estaba ahí._

-_Hum, ya veo, bueno creo que iré a cambiarme_- tomo su uniforme y sus zapatos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_-Espera_- me acerque a ella, la cual me miraba con duda_-__vestidurim_ – le puse un vestido con magia, ya que era hora de cenar y a mi madre no le gustaba esperar para comer.- _no te dará tiempo ya son las 7:00 y a mi madre le gusta empezar la cena a esa hora._

Se miro a ella misma, y después a mi.- _gracias-_ abrió la puerta y me indico que pasara primero lo hice pero cerré la puerta tras su salir. Y fue así como nos dirigimos al comedor.

Y justo como lo había previsto mi madre nos esperaba ya sentada, me acerque a Hermione y le abrí la silla, me dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento, tome mi lugar junto a ella y el banquete se sirvió, creo que tendré que acostumbrarme después de todo, ella será con la persona que compartiré mi vida para siempre. La cena transcurrió normal, mi madre preguntándole a Hermione como quería el vestido que color vendría mejor para el ramo y muchas cosas más, yo solo miraba a Hermione la cual solía asentir o pronunciar monosílabas, cuando mi madre proponía algo para el día de la boda, todo iba normal hasta que preguntó.

-¿_De qué color será tu ropa para la noche de bodas?-_ ni ella ni yo nos esperábamos esa pregunta, mi padre me había hablado de esa noche, la noche en que convertiría a mi esposa en una mujer. Los Malfoy nos caracterizábamos por llegar vírgenes al altar, tanto hombre como mujeres. En Hogwarts se me conocía como "el dios del sexo", pero eso había surgido ya que Zabinni había dispersado ese rumor para crear mi fama ya que ellos como familia de alto linaje ya se habían acostado con medio castillo, solo mi casa sabía la realidad y es que yo jamás había poseído a una mujer, mi padre siempre me educo con una frase que pienso que sigue siendo verdadera. "Ninguna mujer es digna de ser poseída por un Malfoy a menos que este la haya escogido como esposa porque ella tendrá la dicha de ser la señora Malfoy…".

Así se me educo y había que seguir la tradición. Y pues la persona que me haría hombre y yo haría mujer, sería Hermione, aun por lo increíble que parezca, ella ah sido la elegida, y mi madre esta preguntándole a lo mejor algo que a ella le avergüenza o ni siquiera está pensando en hacer. Pero tendríamos que verlo durante estas 2 semanas.

La castaña escucho esta última pregunta horrorizada…

-_No sé, mi madre dijo que ella me diría lo que tengo que hacer y qué tengo que usar para esa noche-_ mi voz se había quebrado y la verdad, no era para mas, mi madre me venía advirtiendo de la noche de bodas, la cual es la más hermosa de todas, pero al llegar a esta casa, yo venía con una decisión que no habría sexo en esa noche, pero mientras bailaba pensaba en mi destino, a lo mejor mi destino es casarme y ser feliz con Malfoy, dar vida a los herederos de esta familia, y hacer de un mundo mejor, pero otra cosa que me asombro fue que Malfoy me vio bailar y toco para mi sin obstáculos, y se ha comportado como todo un caballero, es que acaso el a razonado y pensara como yo ¿que nuestro destino es este?.

Ambos jóvenes a partir de este día vivirán cosas que ni ellos mismos se esperan, pero de lo que si están seguros es que algo los unió, y les tiene un propósito: EL DESTINO.

¿**Será que Hermione ya comprendió?, aún falta la opinión de Draco.**

**Las quiere Maryfer Malfoy.**


	5. Falsas sonrisas, ¿buenos sentimientos?

**Aquí**** va el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste sigan comentando. Esto es solo por ustedes.**

EL DESTINO

Capitulo 5

**Falsas sonrisas, ¿Buenos sentimientos?**

Después de cenar, nos levantamos y Draco me acompaño hasta mi habitación, se despidió sin siquiera mirarme con un "buenas noches", lo devolví, y me metí a mi cuarto; todo fue tan raro después de aquella pregunta, Narcissa entendió que había hecho una pregunta difícil para mí, lo cual me alegro; ya que sus preguntas iban con el mismo mensaje; MI BODA. Y Draco… el solo se atinaba a cenar sin siquiera mirarme o comentar algo, ¿era acaso una señal de que el no iba a opinar nada acerca de nuestra boda? Se me hacía difícil todo esto, solo quería cerrar los ojos y volver el tiempo, donde yo era feliz haciendo mis cosas con mi destino trazado y que nada se interpusiera entre mis decisiones. Me sentía vacía sin mis deseos de seguir con mi vida, y tal vez esto era solo un drama pero, mi vida se veía afectada tan rápido que no me dieron tiempo de decidir entre lo mejor para mí. Mire a mi alrededor y vi un mundo que no era el mío, yo vivía entre sabanas rojas, ahora estaba entre sabanas verdes. Insignificante detalle, pero permanecería en mi vida pro siempre.

La boda era ya en 2 semanas, ¡tan rápido!, la verdad era que no quería enamorarme de Malfoy pero tendré que poner de mi parte si quiero ser feliz. Bailando entendí que así debía de ser mi destino, lo haría porque creo que al oponerme estoy siendo muy egoísta, pero después de sentirme completamente decidida me viene esa tonta pregunta que mi alma me hace; ¿Y tú como mujer donde quedas?

Aquella pregunta durante medio día estaba quedándose en mi cabeza, no me asustaba la idea de vivir con los Malfoy, porque con tan solo unas horas pude sentirme cómoda, pero que sería de mí, yo quería casarme feliz, tener unos hijos hermosos, los cuales los tendría con el ser que yo amara, pero por ahora me desharía de esa idea ya que me casare sin enamorarme de mi marido… irónico, verdaderamente irónico.

-_Supongo que mañana será un mejor día-_ pensó la castaña mientras caía tendida en las manos de Morfeo, en aquel único mundo en donde tu felicidad existe.

Un rubio del otro lado de la pared, se cuestionaba si sería feliz por el resto de su vida….

No tiendo a pensar en estas cosas ya que fui educado desde pequeño que me casaría por conveniencia pero al descubrir que la regla del ministerio cambiaria mi vida para siempre, y que compartiría toda mi vida con Hermione Granger, ¡me hacia poner mi mente a correr!.

Mi madre emocionada por la Boda le había preguntado hoy que ropa pensaría usar en nuestra noche de bodas. Se había sonrojado de eso estaba seguro, pero… su respuesta fue la que más me sorprendió, que su madre le diría que hacer, acaso ella accedería a…Tener sexo conmigo, tal vez ella pensara que se tiene que casar por ayudar a los demás como es su costumbre supongo que siempre piensa en todos, y por ultimo en ella, no la amo, ni me gusta solo acepto que no está mal, pero yo no soy como mis compañeros que ven alguna chica y la llevan a la cama, a mi me han enseñado que las mujeres son algo que se respeta, y no porque sean objetos, simplemente por el hecho de que ellas te dan la vida, es cuando una pregunta surge en mi cabeza… ¿Seré capaz de amar a Hermione Granger?

-_Tal vez-_ cerró los ojos y se entrego totalmente a esa pureza que te brindan las sabanas ese descanso que te ofrece la almohada, y soñó.

La luz del nuevo día se asomó en el cuarto de la castaña, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos exactamente a las 8:15.

_-Hmmmm, las noches aquí son mas largas_…- mi cuerpo necesitaba un baño, ahora que tenía un cuarto para mi sola, podría tardarme lo que quisiera para bañarme y relajarme. Pero las palabras de ayer aparecieron en mi mente.

Ese día Narcissa saldría muy temprano y nos cito en el hall de la entrada a las 10:00 de la mañana, solamente a Draco y a mí. Para este día decidí ponerme un vestido color turquesa con un bello escote en V, y unos zapatos blancos, deje que mis rizos cayeran libremente sobre mis hombros, maquille mi cara solo con lo necesario, ya eran las 9:58 Draco ya debería de estar ahí, así que baje, no había desayunado ya que pase mi tiempo en el baño. Pero tenía que ser puntual.

Baje y lo encontré, justo como me lo había imaginado, un pantalón de vestir y una camisa negra igualmente de vestir. Había hecho una buena elección entonces, los dos nos veíamos bien, no se a donde nos llevaría Narcissa pero por las dudas escogí un vestido decente.

-_Así es, buena elección-_ ¿era un elogio?, no, me estaba leyendo el pensamiento. La invasión a mi intimidad no me gustaba para nada. Y fue entonces que me horroricé. Si era capaz de leer mi pensamiento podría saber lo que pensaba de él en la noche de bodas, o peor aún en cualquier momento. Tendría que hablar con el de eso más adelante.

-_Gracias Malfoy, pero deja de leer mis pensamientos.-_ me miro y me dedico una sonrisa, no fue de felicidad si no de arrogancia Abrió levemente la boca pero un sonido de cascos de caballos lo detuvo. Narcissa había llegado y el carruaje de nosotros ya estaba listo. Entro y me miro con unos ojos de orgullo y felicidad.

-_Cariño te ves hermosa, no puedo esperar a verte en tu vestido de novia, serán la pareja más bella del mundo mágico, bueno suban a su carruaje tu padre llego de su viaje de negocios Draco, nos acompañara hoy, todo el día comeremos fuera espero no les importe-_ esta salida iba a ser interesante, saldría con todos los Malfoy. A donde no lo sé pero sería muy entretenido.

Draco me abrió la puerta y subió, se sentó esta vez – raro en el- junto de mí, no enfrente; supuse que no quería verme la cara por lo que volteé a mi ventana y me dedique a ver el paisaje; íbamos a medio camino y Draco hablo.

-_¿Que desayunaste?, no te vi durante el desayuno…_- mi cara se despabiló, no había desayunado, eso era cierto y por el momento no tenía hambre, pero conociéndome en unos minutos mis tripas causarían estragos.

_-No... eh desayunado_- mis mejillas se sonrojaron al decirlo, ya que no quería ser una molestia.

_-¡Que!, ¿y porque no me dijiste?, podríamos haberle dicho a mama que te fuéramos a acompañar a desayunar.-_

-_No Malfoy, no quiero causar molestias esperare hasta la comida.-_ y esto era verdad, me daba pena que nadie comiera y me vieran comer.

_-Pero te vas a morir, ¿mi madre no te dijo que iban de compras_?- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, nunca había ido a comprar ropa con un Malfoy en este caso con la fina Narcissa Malfoy, me asuste.

-_No me informo nada, pero no le veo el porqué de mi muerte durante las compras…-_ no sabía a qué se refería, y no me matara por preguntar.

-_Bueno siempre que acompañaba a mi mama a comprar vestidos veía como se los apretaban y pienso que con hambre te puedes desmayar de lo ajustado que te hacen tu cuerpo…-_ no estoy soñando, pero por primera vez Malfoy estaba preocupado. Reí tras su comentario, parecía un pequeño niño. Las palabras de Narcissa reaparecieron en mi mente. "El es un buen chico". Pero volví al tema con él y me surgió una pregunta; ¿el iba a ver mi vestido?, se decía que eso era de mala suerte parta las novias. Pero qué más da, es una boda por conveniencia… no podría haber peor suerte ya.

_-De que ríes, ¿que acaso esos vestidos no aprietan?.- _esto último se oyó muy tierno viniendo de él.

-_No siempre depende de que tan ajustado lo quieras.-_ sentí como había frenado el carro, y supe por la gente que caminaba que habíamos llegado a Hogsmade, Draco bajo y me tendió la mano para bajar, Narcissa y Lucius, nos esperaban en la banqueta, con una sonrisa en sus rostros llegamos hasta ellos.

-_Buenos días Hermione- _saludo alegre Lucius, me extraño pero su sonrisa era sincera y me inspiro confianza.

_-Buenos días señor Malfoy, ¿que tal su mañana_?- cordial saludo, para un cordial comienzo.

-_Agitado pero hoy es día de familia, según me informo Narcissa-_ me informo con un guiño.

-_Papa-_ interrumpió Draco_- ella no ha comido, y ya sabes que mama cuando esta de compras con hace pausas ¿la puedo llevar a desayunar, mientras ustedes van al banco Gringotts?- _De nuevo Draco estaba siendo ¿amable?.

_-Claro Draco, llévala al caldero chorreante, los esperare en la tienda para novias que tu madre escogió para que hicieran el vestido de Hermione-_

_-Si padre-_ volteo a verme, y tomo mi brazo bajo el suyo de forma que nos viéramos como una pareja normal, con tan solo 17 años me pareció nuevo todo eso. Pero podía decirse que él gozaba de pasearse conmigo pues todos nos veían muy atentos, ¿que acaso la gente normal no sabía nada de la regla?

-¿_Porque lo haces?-_ pregunte mirando nuestros brazos entrelazados.

-_Se supone que estamos comprometidos y no sé si viste pero el periódico de esta mañana, alguien envió una foto de nosotros cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, cuando te tome la mano y te ayudaba a subir, realmente nos vemos….enamorados_- dijo con un tono extraño y una sonrisa torcida_. –al parecer, la gente del mundo mágico no está enterada de la regla nueva, y respecto a nuestro matrimonio se dice que no fue arreglado, que estamos realmente enamorados, a saber quién habrá dado la entrevista- _dijo muy seguro de sí aunque pensando quien podría haber sido.- _Aunque no me queda duda alguna que ha sido mi madre_.- murmuro mientras me jalaba para que avanzáramos hacía el caldero.

-_Creo que si-_ mi estomago emitió un sonido leve pero que demostraba mucha hambre…

_-Veo que tienes hambre, vamos al caldero, ¿que se te antoja?_ – pregunto mirándome a los ojos con esa mirada grisácea.

_-No se, fruta tal vez…_ - mire a nuestro alrededor y pude observar que la gente nos miraba con unas sonrisas en sus caras. Escuche un comentario que me impresiono a lo máximo: "Se ven tan enamorados no vez como se toman de las manos", si ellos en realidad supieran que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro. No comentarían esas cosas tan absurdas. Al parecer Draco se también había oído aquello y comenzó a reírse, una rubia despampanante paso frente a nosotros y le guiño un ojo a Draco. ¿Pero que acaso no existía la dignidad? Me gire para ver a Draco, pero el también me miro.

-¿_Qué?-_ dijo alzando una ceja mientras rolaba los ojos para tomarme de la mano y abrirme la puerta cuando llegamos al Caldero. El no había visto a la chica. Ni siquiera le había mirado cuando le guiño el ojo. ¿Era gay? Todo hombre voltearía con aquella mujer. Comencé a espantarme, Draco no era como lo creíamos entonces. Algo muy raro comenzaba a pasar por mi cabeza.

Entramos al caldero y encargue mi fruta, empecé a comerla, disfrutaba cada mordida en verdad tenía hambre, el solo me observaba, encargo 2 jugos de naranja para cada uno, cuando había terminado, pago la cuenta y se paró para abrirme la silla, volteé, e hice un movimiento raro que al pararme quede muy pegada a él, nuestras caras estaban a centímetros de distancia, nuestras miradas eran pacificas llenas de duda. Al tenerlo tan cerca pude sentir, que tal vez podríamos ser muy buenos amigos.

Sonreí, y el hizo lo mismo. Era un momento raro. Aquellos momentos en donde recobras tu felicidad y quieres mostrársela a todo el mundo.

Fue la primera vez que vi a Draco sonreír de verdad. Sus facciones se relajaron, y tomo mi cintura, un leve escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo; él lo sintió, y susurro en mi oído.

-_Solo son falsas caricias, no duraran por mucho…Aunque si quieres_.- Su tono era de burla, yo solo role los ojos y me quede pensando ¿era verdad?, tan solo tendríamos que fingir en la calle, no hablaríamos para nada durante toda la vida; ¿ni siquiera podríamos ser amigos?

Volteé mi rostro hacia el, lo mire; no era feo. Sin embargo por más guapo que estuviera, no me gustaba. Respondió a mi mirada, la aparte, salimos del caldero y nos dirigimos hacia una tienda muy bella, de vestidos de novia, Narcissa al ver la manera en la que Draco me sostenía, dibujo una sonrisa y dijo.

-_Qué bueno que se lleven tan bien ahora, tal vez puedan empezar con una amistad-_ sus palabras destilaban ansiedad, por supuesto ella estaba emocionada de que fingiéramos, ser la pareja feliz; Narcissa tomó mi mano y le dijo a Draco.

_-Tomaré a tu prometida por un momento hijo, tu padre está en el café de la vuelta, aquel en donde siempre ve el quidditch, no quiero que estés cerca de aquí ver el vestido de novia trae mala suerte.-_

Draco salió, y fue a donde su mama le dijo; el momento había llegado, era hora de escoger mi vestido, me gustaban los que había pero solo uno llamo mi atención, el que portaba un maniquí en medio de la tienda, era simplemente hermoso y elegante, tela fina hermosos adornos y hechura hermosa, Eran muy parecidos a los que había estado hojeando en aquel libro que me prestó Narcissa el día de ayer, separe algunos vestidos que me gustaron, Narcissa no perdía el tiempo, había investigado cuales me habían gustado.

-_Es hermoso- _dije tocándolo

-Te _gusta, lo sabía; lo mande a hacer especialmente para ti, estuve revisando el libro que te preste y encontré varios dobleces en las hojas, así que como aquí te hacen un vestido en 5 min., decidí hacerte este, es una mezcla de todos tus gustos- _pensaba en todo. Y comenzaba a asustarme.

Mi corazón se aceleró, en realidad estaba disfrutando este momento, tal vez, solo tal vez, no sería tan malo, casarme, creo que pondré más atención a los preparativos de la boda, Haré que Draco también quiera involucrarse, si nos vamos a casar, seremos nosotros los que escogeremos, como sería nuestra boda, tal vez ahí pueda hacer una amistad bella con Malfoy.

_-Me gusta, podemos comprarlo, señora Malfoy; quiero que este sea mi vestido de novia.- _dije entusiasmada, admirando mi nuevo vestido. Aveces me sentía tan bipolar, pero cuando algo lograba tomar sentido en mi vida ponía mi empeño en ello.

_-Te_ _veras hermosa en el. Draco se enamorara de ti el día de la boda-_ Tal vez Narcissa tenga razón.

Nuestro Destino está escrito… Nadie sabe como acabaremos _Malfoy y yo.  
_

**Hasta aquí este capítulo. **

**Les quiere Maryfer Malfoy.**


	6. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Perdonen la demora, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

EL DESTINO

Capitulo 6

**Sentimientos Encontrados.**

Me dirigí hacia el café donde mi padre siempre veía el quidditch, llegue al café, y lo encontré leyendo el periódico, sabía que era la oportunidad para hablar con él sobre la única razón que ponía mi mundo de cabeza. Hermione Granger.

La pregunta que horas antes me cuestionaba acerca de si ¿Seré feliz con ella?, seguía rondando en mi cabeza, y mi padre como buen Malfoy, podría darme un consejo sabio.

O al menos algo que me hiciera tranquilizarme, tan solo tenía 17 años, y en 13 días me casaría, la idea no me asustaba, pero pensé que ese día llegaría, mínimo cuando tuviera 20 años. Pero nadie sabe su destino.

Llegue hasta donde mi padre, y bajo su periódico para poder ver mi cara. Y antes de que dijera algo, habló.

-_Te sucede algo, traes una cara…-_ acaso era tan obvio, bueno al menos podré decirle lo que me ocurre a alguien.

-_Padre, yo…-_ me sentía nervioso y ni siquiera sabía porque, los nervios no iban con un Malfoy, pero en estos casos eran algo nuevo para mí.- _no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es que no se qué hacer con esto del matrimonio; no sé cómo actuar, y la verdad me siento incómodo con Granger, ella siempre fue alguien detestable para mi, tal y como me educaste, y ahora tener que casarme con ella y acostumbrarme a tus cambios de trato hacia su familia y en especial tu buen trato hacia ella… Me hacen dudar de mi capacidad para seguir con esto.-_ Mi padre puso su mirada de comprensión la cual nunca me había gustado.

Puso el periódico en la mesa y se acomodo en su silla.

-_Hijo, te comprendo, mi matrimonio también fue arreglado y mira ahora soy muy feliz con tu madre; la señorita Granger se merece mucho respeto, por lo que le hicimos pasar durante estos años. Y el consejo que te puedo dar es que intentes tener una buena relación con ella, ¡no parezcas un tempano de hielo!-_

Bueno esto último me tomó por sorpresa ya que en verdad, mi padre daba buenos consejos pero… nunca me lleve bien con Granger y eso se me hacía muy raro, pero por otra parte mi lado curioso quería salir, y es que como dice mi padre, soy un frio, nunca muestro mis sentimientos.

_-Gracias padre-_ siempre agradecía sus buenos consejos, y es que realmente te instruían.

_-De nada; eres mi único hijo, y quiero lo mejor para ti- _siempre era sincero, y por eso lo quería.

Volteé hacia el gran ventanal que mostraba quien cruzaba por las calles, y mi vista se encontró con Hermione; venía con una gran sonrisa en su cara, platicaba con mi madre; la cual se veía inmensamente feliz de que Hermione fuera su nuera. Venían cargadas con muchas bolsas; imagino que son del vestido de novia de Hermione. Pero lo que más me sorprende es; la felicidad con la que venían.

Nunca me había fijado en Hermione durante nuestra estancia en el castillo, sinceramente no me importaba, a menos que nos encontráramos en los pasillos y eso era solamente cuando éramos pequeños por qué ahora ni siquiera notaba su presencia.

Llegaron a la puerta y un mesero las dirigió hacia nosotros. Pensé en el consejo que me había dado mi padre, y decidí que a lo mejor podíamos ser amigos, o por lo menos llevarnos bien.

-_Es bonita no se dé que te quejas- _mi padre me sorprendió con esa expresión… Para él era fácil de decir, pero yo no la amaba, por ahora no podía verla de otra forma.

La mire y me encontré con su mirada, cálida y con una alegría, que no había visto nunca en ella. Mi madre se sentó al lado de mi padre y Hermione al lado mío.

_-¿Terminaron ya sus compras cariño_?- dijo mi padre besando en la mejilla a mi madre, y ella se sonrojo como todos los días.

Era increíble que aunque ya llevaban 20 años juntos mi madre siguiera sonrojándose cada vez que mi padre la besaba, aunque fuera un beso en la mejilla, volteé mi mirada hacia Hermione y ella miraba la escena con tanta ternura. Tal vez, a ella le gustase eso.

No sé porque, pero de repente me vi apretándole la mano, y ella desconcertada miro primero nuestras manos y después mis ojos; en los cuales veía la sorpresa y el miedo, esto último no lo puedo explicar, pero supongo que jamás se imagino a Draco Malfoy siendo cariñoso y menos con ella; por como la trate en años pasados. Un ligero peso se cargo en mi pecho. En ese momento me sentí desconcertado ya que no era usual en mi, tan solo con mirar como ella miraba con ternura la escena, quería imitar lo que mi padre le hacía a mi madre. ¿Y para qué?, para verla a ella ¿sonrojada? Retire mi mano y volteé mi rostro ella solo regreso su mano a su regazo, y la miro. No sabía mucho de mujeres ya que la única novia que había tenido, había sido Pansy. Y era solo para pasar el tiempo, ya que, me gustaba pero me aburrió. Era solo un juego y ni siquiera llegue a besarla. Esos rumores del dios del sexo eran mentiras. Y nada más.

No me di cuenta que mis padres nos observaban, mire a Hermione, estaba… sonrojada. Con su mano aun en su regazo, mirándola; me sentí tonto en ese momento a lo mejor no era el momento todavía, o tal vez no debí hacerlo.

Mi madre me miro. Su mirada de ansiedad y ternura a la vez. Mi padre hizo lo mismo, pero tenía una sonrisa que expresaba que lo había hecho bien. Pero me sentía incomodo.

-_Draco, porque no llevas a Hermione, a tomar un helado mientras tu papa y yo hablamos._- no fue una pregunta, sabía exactamente lo que mi madre quería; que mi relación con Hermione diera frutos. Pero no estaría nada mal pasar una tarde con ella. A solas.

_-Si madre, no te preocupes_- dirigí mi vista hacia Hermione, la cual me miraba_- ¿Nos vamos?-_ dije en tono dulce. Me paré y la ayude a salir de su asiento como todo un caballero. Caminamos hacia la puerta ella delante de mí, y salimos de aquel lugar. Me preparé para que me preguntara el porqué de mi acto haya adentro. Pero esta nunca llego sin embargo cuando íbamos en la avenida ella tomo mi brazo como yo lo hice esta mañana me miro y me dedico una bella sonrisa. Aquellas que nunca había visto pero me estaban hechizando. Le devolví la sonrisa pero no una sincera si no una que haría derretir a cualquiera, ella volteó su vista hacia otro lado y nos fuimos tomados del brazo hacia el pequeño parque en donde se encontraban los helados. La gente nos miraba, y Hermione comenzaba a incomodarse, sus movimientos delataban sus sentimientos, aquellos, nervios que sentía cuando la gente nos miraba, yo sin embargo me sentía extrañamente cómodo.

-_Gente que no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que mirar, y hacer chismes_- Hermione volteó a verme y su mirada de nerviosa cambio a una pacífica.

_-Así es, no pueden vivir lo que les toca, siempre quieren saber la vida de los demás, y entre más triste o mala sea, mas te la recuerdan- _sus palabras estaban llenas de verdad.

-_Tienes razón, mira; por haya esta la tienda de helados, ¿de qué vas a querer el tuyo?-_ pregunte intrigado, quería empezar una buena relación.

Empezó a reír-_Creerás que estoy loca pero mi sabor favorito es el de Pay de limón.-_ era asombroso, igual era mi favorito.

_-Bueno creo que serán dos de ese sabor_- me miro sorprendida y con clara confusión en su rostro.- _¿Qué?, no eres a la única que le gusta_- me reí y ella se sonrojo, su cara me empezaba a agradar con ese color carmín en sus mejillas.

Llegamos a la tienda de helados, y pedí los dos del mismo sabor, me dirigí hacia ella y le entregue su helado, me miro con una sonrisa divertida, a veces se me hacía muy rara….

Por otro lado la castaña sentía un extraño temblor en todo su cuerpo.

Me sentía muy rara al lado de él, estaba conociendo el verdadero lado de Draco, o al menos eso pienso yo.

Una cosa que me sorprendió fue lo que hizo dentro del café, fue… extraño, pero me avergoncé y ni siquiera sé porque me puse ¡roja!; me enterneció la forma en que Narcissa se sonrojo cuando Lucius besó su mejilla, a pesar de los años; pero cuando Draco tomo mi mano, fue aun más extraño. Jamás pensé que el hiciera eso y justo después de lo de sus padres, a lo mejor lo hizo para fingir, es por eso que yo hice lo mismo, al tomar su brazo de venida para acá. Durante la venida, pude observar como la gente nos miraba, podía apostar que hablaban de nosotros, empecé a ponerme nerviosa pero logré controlarme. Ahora mientras él estaba comprando los helados, sabía que cuando regresara no tendríamos plática así que será mejor que juguemos algo; algo así como; verdad o castigo.

Aún éramos unos adolescentes, no teníamos nada que perder. ¿O sí?

Draco se acercó a mí, y me miraba extrañado.

_-¿Qué te ocurre?-_ pregunto con su cara de confusión, y se sentó.

-_Nada, es que una idea pasó por mi cabeza...-_

_-¿Ah sí, cual?-_ su curiosidad me parecía tierna, su cara estaba relajada, tal y como me había dicho Narcissa tal vez Draco y yo podamos ser buenos amigos.

_-¿Por qué no jugamos verdad o castigo?-_ volteó su mirada hacia mí, y el retiro; casi al instante.

- _Bueno…No se dé que va pero empieza tu-_ dijo mientras le daba un lengüetazo a su helado.

Había accedido, eso era bueno, al menos podré saber más de él.

-¿_Empiezo yo?-_ dije mirándolo a los ojos. Porque siempre tenían que aplicar eso de las damas primero…

-_Sí, aunque desde ahora te digo que quiero verdad.-_ lo mire soprendida, iba directo al grano.

_-¿Te has enamorado de alguien alguna vez?- _mi interés no pudo más.

_-No, voy yo_- lo dijo tan deprisa y sin mirarme que me dejo atónita ¿ósea que no había tenido novia?, bueno o tal vez sí, pero no la había querido, y ahora que me preguntara…

_-Haber y tú que escoges ¿verdad?-_ dijo interesado mirándome directamente.

_-¿Qué te parece si de aquí en adelante es pura verdad?- _será más fácil saber de él.

_-Me parece bien, ¿Haz besado a alguien_?- sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, y es que la respuesta a esta pregunta, no creo que le vaya a agradar, pues ahora somos "novios", ¿ O solo es un disfraz también? …obviamente lo era.

-_Si-_ su mirada grisácea, me hipnotizo, y me quede sonrojada durante un buen rato viéndolo. Hasta que me hizo otra pregunta.

_-¿A quién?-_ su semblante cambió de uno pacifico a uno frío… ya eran dos preguntas pero me vi obligada por alguna extraña razón a responderla.

-_A Víctor Krum y a Ron.-_ una mueca de asco invadió su rostro.

-_Eemm, voy yo, ¿Tu haz besado a alguien_?- dije para evadir el tema bajo la mirada y volteó el rostro, no lo podía ver, pero; estoy segura que estaba avergonzado.

-_No…-_ ¿¡QUE! era asombroso que el dios del sexo, no había besado a nadie entonces como tenía tanta fama… algo no cuadraba.

_-Voy yo, ¿Te gustaban los besos que te daban_?- su mirada se encontró con la mía de nuevo.

-_No_- y mi respuesta era sincera, su mirada volvió a ser de confusión- _no sentía esas mariposas en el estómago, de las cuales mis amigas hablaban, pero que mas da solo fue una vez….-_ dije recordando esas escenas.

-_Voy yo-_ dije antes de que se apresurara a preguntarme algo mas_- ¿Qué soy para ti?-_ esta última pregunta hizo que su mirada se clavara en la mía, y una sonrisa extremadamente sexy, salió de sus finas facciones. No sé qué fue lo que mi estomago sintió en ese momento, pero sentí como si mi pequeño estómago, diera un giro de 360° grados.

No sabía que me contestaría, pero desde este momento supe que mi reacción no era normal y esa sonrisa tenía un significado.

Por otro lado un rubio pensaba en la respuesta, y es que en verdad ella lo había tomado desprevenido. Y por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que contestar, y aparte había mostrado una de sus sonrisas que, él sabía por los rumores del castillo, que podrían derretir a cualquiera, y es que esa sonrisa solo la mostraba cuando estaba realmente nervioso… o cuando presumía algo.

Algo raro estaba pasando, y ambos jóvenes, no se explicaban aquellas raras emociones, pero a la vez satisfactorias sensaciones.

**Espero les guste y quiero recibir mucho reviews.**

**Les quiere Maryfer Malfoy.**


	7. Somos novios

**Hola chicas, espero que este capítulo les agrade como a mí. Créanme que me cuesta aún un poco de trabajo el ver que detalles serán los que Draco verá en Hermione y viceversa. Pero estoy en proceso de. Las dejo con mas.**

EL DESTINO

Capitulo 7

"**Somos Novios"**

Era la primera vez que alguien me hacia una pregunta así y es que en verdad, no sabía que contestar. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente, era contestar que era una simple sangre sucia para mí – pero obviamente- algo me dijo que no lo hiciera, ya que mi padre, momentos antes me había dicho que tratara de llevarme, bien con ella. Y porque en realidad no me sentía a gusto llamándole así, estaba seguro que era porque Hermione no era más una sangre sucia.

Sabía de sobra que esta respuesta ayudaría a que ella tuviera más confianza o se creara una idea de lo que significaba lo nuestro. Y si eso ayuda a que la conozca mejor, haré lo que esté en mis manos para lograrlo. Pero aún me siento muy inseguro con ella, no sé cómo reaccionar, no soy yo mismo. Tengo la necesidad de hacerle sentir bien y ella era tan frágil que no quería dañarla. Era algo nuevo que no sabía cómo manejar, tendría que acostumbrarme; mi mente poco a poco trabajaba en la respuesta, pero nada aparecía.

¿Para qué mentir? La verdad no tenía respuesta planeada, no sabía tampoco como reaccionaria ella; y es que aún recuerdo el dolor que sentí, el día en que ella me pego en tercer año, por eso no quería hacerla enojar. Pero aún así tendría que ser una buena respuesta para que se sienta segura de que podremos llevarnos bien y no vivir una "unión fracasada", como en algunos casos de matrimonios forzosos.

Su mirada seguía clavada en mí, esperando atenta la respuesta, y por fin, una idea cruzó por mi mente. Sonreí complacido por la genial idea y abri mis labios seguro de mi etiqueta.

_-Eres mi novia-_ no sabía que mas decirle, era la verdad; sonaba sincero, y hasta trate de relajar mis facciones. Pero algo en mi interior se acongojo, ella era mía…

Su mirada pasó de la mía hacia el suelo, emitió una risilla y su mirada volvió a encontrarse con mis grises ojos. Era mi turno de hacer preguntas, y le haría la misma, quería saber que era para ella. No quería que pensara que era un cursi romántico.

_-¿Bien Granger, que soy para ti?-_ pregunte, poniendo atención a cada uno de sus gestos.

Se removió incomoda en su asiento, y fue ahí donde note que pocos centímetros nos separaban y aún sobraba media banca de aquel parque vacío. Su mirada volvió a posarse en el piso, y después de un rato hablo.

-_Eres mi destino-_ su mirada se encontró de nuevo con la mía, su rostro era sereno, pero podía detonar un poco de tristeza, no sabía qué era lo que la causaba. Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza durante un buen rato en el cual nos quedamos en silencio. Ahora me sentía tonto, había dado una mísera respuesta, mientras ella, había dado la mejor de todas, en verdad… ¿Significaba tanto para ella? Me sorprendió mucho que se quedara callada, era su turno, mas sin embargo; miraba al frente con su mirada perdida en el horizonte, se veía simplemente bonita, pero mi corazón aun no sentía nada, no la amaba, no me gustaba, nada. Me aburrí de estar en el parque, tenía ganas de estar en mi casa en la piedra junto al lago, mi lugar, en donde encontraría paz y pararíamos de atormentarnos entre los dos con tanta pregunta.

_-Granger, ¿nos vamos_?- asintió con la cabeza aun mirando al horizonte, no sé qué pensaba, pero podría asegurar que se arrepentía, pero ¿De qué? .De seguro de lo que me dijo, pero es que no podía contestar algo más normal.

Nos encaminamos hacia el café, pero al dar la vuelta me encontré con que mis padres ya venían, miraron primero a la castaña que venía cabizbaja, y después a mí, ambos sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada. Comenzaba a asustarme la idea de hacerle algo a Hermione, pues mis padres no dudarían en castigarme severamente.

El carruaje nos esperaba, y subimos en el, solo que ahora nos sentamos frente a frente.

Ella solamente miraba por la ventana, sumida en sus pensamientos, seria.

No sabía que había sucedido, era algo extremadamente extraño, pero a lo mejor así sería nuestra vida. Callada.

A mí lo único que me importaba era, que no hubiera discusiones…

Por otro lado la castaña sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo, al ver a un rubio tan, ¿desinteresado?

Fui una tonta al decirle semejante frase, pero mi corazón así me lo indico, no estoy enamorada de él, ni me gusta, es solamente que quería compartir un momento de amigos y nada más. Dejarnos de tanta complicación y ser felices de una vez.

Llegamos a la mansión, después de un viaje absolutamente callado.

Como de costumbre, abrió la puerta y me acompaño hasta mi cuarto, me despedí de Narcissa y de Lucius con un simple "hasta luego", y seguí a Draco hasta llegar a nuestras habitaciones.

Abrió la puerta de mi cuarto.

_-Si necesitas algo, estaré en el jardín, mis padres saldrán durante 3 días. Es por eso que la casa se quedara únicamente con nosotros dos. Así que cualquier cosa estoy en el jardín.- _sin más se marcho.

Me iba a quedar sola con el…

Tres días, que de seguro nuestra relación -si a esto se le puede llamar así- iría peor.

Decidí acostarme a leer un poco, pero el sueño me venció.

Desperté cuando el sol le otorgaba su lugar a la luna. Me asomé en el balcón de mi cuarto. Y observe aquel hermoso vistazo a la naturaleza. Baje mi cabeza y observe el hermoso lago que estaba del lado derecho de la mansión, al final de este pude ver a Draco, sobre una roca. Al parecer ¿Desmayado? ¿Dormido? ¿¡Muerto!

Baje rápido, y abrí el ventanal que dirigía hacia los jardines, al estar ahí, me sentía realmente pequeña, desde el tercer piso todo era aún más pequeño, pero ahora cuando realmente te unes con la naturaleza, se vuelve un bosque inmenso.

Me acordé de que Draco aún seguía tendido en aquella roca, y me dirigí hacia el lago siguiendo el sonido del agua. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, y hallé la roca, más alta que yo, así que no pude ver a Draco, escalé un poco hasta subir, era lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Lo vi angelical, su rostro estaba completamente relajado. Pero por alguna extraña razón, me sentía preocupada, no sabía si tocarlo, o llevarlo a un hospital.

"Q_ue hago, que hago_"- susurro la castaña.

El rubio escucho susurros alrededor de él, sus sueños se fueron haciendo espejismos borrosos, una voz dulce sonaba, empezó a removerse incomodo en su sitio, cavilando la posibilidad de que aquel sueño que minutos antes había tenido, fuera eso…solamente sueños, o las peores pesadillas que haya tenido jamás.

Abrió los ojos y pudo observar como la castaña yacía a su lado, con una cara de ¿preocupación?

-_Mmm..., ¿pasa algo?-_ dije somnoliento.

_-Eso mismo quería saber, pensé que estabas desmayado o algo así.-_ jamás pensé que estaría preocupada por mí, era algo irreal.

_-No te preocupes estoy bien, solo estaba durmiendo.-_ no sé porque pero sentía la confianza como para contarle lo que había hecho, total iba a ser mi esposa.

_-Ja!, igual que yo, sabes me dormí y ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo, solo se que se hizo de noche y hace frío, ¿por qué no entramos?- _dijo abrazándose ella misma. Habló tan rápido que me causo gracia. Me despabile un poco y la mire un momento, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de horror cuando me vio aquí en la piedra.

Me incorpore en la piedra, y le tendí mi mano para que pudiera levantarse. La tomo sin dificultad, y la ayude a bajarse de esta. Nos dirigimos hacia el ventanal y entramos.

_-¿Tienes hambre?-_ porque yo sí que la tenía, mi estomago pedía a gritos aunque sea un pequeño pastel. Con tal de no recordar el hambre que tenía y aquella pesadilla.

-_Un poco, pero podré resistir, ¿tu si?-_ ¡No puedo creerlo tenía hambre y no iba a decírmelo! Comenzaba a cansarme esa situación…

_-Sabes, mi madre ya no está podremos comer cuando quieras, pero eso si tendremos que comer juntos porque los elfos solo cocinan una vez durante la comida otra en el desayuno y así, es que antes solo me quedaba yo y eran las reglas de mi madre.-_

-_No te preocupes si te entiendo.-_

Pasamos al comedor, y sirvieron la cena, tras una larga pero deliciosa cena nos miramos por largos minutos.

_-Sé que soy irresistible Granger pero si me sigues viendo me gastare…-_ decidí romper el silencio y es que su mirada me ponía nervioso, estaba imaginándome a Granger en ciertas situaciones que no iban conmigo, por lo que decidí hablarle en tono de broma.

_-¡Ja!, ya quisieras Malfoy…solo estaba pensando.-_ ¿y ahora en que?

_-¿Qué piensas?-_ la curiosidad me asaltaba de nuevo.

_-En que realmente estoy asustada, ¿tú no?-_

Su respuesta, me tomo por sorpresa, no lograba explicarme el porqué de la situación, aquellos pocos ratos que he estado pasando con ella no habían sido incómodos, me habían… en cierto modo gustado... me había sentido cómodo. No como con otras chicas, me sentía… extrañamente bien.

La mire, una lagrima recorría su mejilla y venia otra en camino.

_-Granger yo... ¿Estás bien?-_ estaba preocupado y era una sensación extraña para mi…

_-¡Tengo miedo Malfoy!, mi vida dio un giro de 360° grados, me siento sola, estamos solos, le tengo miedo a la oscuridad desde pequeña, y ¡no podré dormir hoy!. Porque cada vez que te veo pienso en mi futuro, mi vida está en las manos de otras personas, estoy confundida, me siento mal, me siento alguien inservible aquí, ¡imagínate como estoy!, hace apenas 3 días éramos enemigos, y ahora_-se paró de su asiento y se poso junto a la ventana, susurrando_-…somos novios.-_ Había repetido la frase del parque, ¿Osea qué era eso?

Me pare y me acerque a ella. Estaba indeciso pero accedí a abrazarla. Se acurruco en mí y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, un breve temblor por parte de ella se hizo presente.

-_Lo somos.-_ dije sin pensarlo.

-¿_Por qué?-_ dijo llorando ya. No me gustaba ver a una dama llorar, y no le había dado motivos a Hermione para hacerlo, trate de calmarla un poco.

-_Porque ¿qué?-_ no la entendía, pero debía de hacer algo para tranquilizarla, aunque una parte de mí quería escuchar todo lo que era capaz de decirme.

_-¿Porque nunca fuiste así?, porque siempre me insultaste, me hacías sentir menos, ¡y ahora que!-_ aun abrazados gritaba, no me gustaba ver a una mujer llorar no sabía qué hacer, y al decirme eso sentí culpa, por primera vez sentí ¡culpa_!-no quiero que durante el matrimonio me sigas haciendome sentir menos. No, no-_ lloraba de la rabia ya que también podía sentir sus uñas arrugando mi camisa.

Abrazados, a la luz de la luna, los chicos sufren, pensando en algo que disfrutaran en tiempos futuros, algo con lo que los dos soñaron pero jamás se imaginaron que lo vivirían juntos.

**Gracias por sus reviews que alimentan el amor que le pongo a este Fic. Pronto vendré con mas.**

**Las quiere Maryfer Malfoy.**


	8. ¿Mi oficio eres tu?

**Hola chicas!, espero disfruten este capitulo, me gustan lo reviews que me dejan. Aquí va!**

EL DESTINO

Capitulo 8

**¿Mi oficio eres tú?**

Siempre me hacía preguntas difíciles de contestar, y es que no podía creer que ella pensara que la iba a insultar durante nuestro matrimonio, ¿Tan malo me creía?

_-Granger, tal vez fue porque no te concia realmente_.- mis palabras eran sinceras, no la conocía pero no me gustaba verla así en estos momentos, si era mi novia por lo menos ¿podía animarla no?

_-Malfoy, yo… lo siento soy un poco cursi, pero es que no estoy preparada para casarme, compréndeme…- _la entendía yo tampoco estaba preparado, y es que esto era difícil, me pregunto cómo estarían los demás.

-_No tienes que disculparte Granger, te entiendo. Pero creo que dormir te haría bien. Al igual que a mi.-_ su mirada se encontró con la mía aún abrazados. Yo era el hombre, tenía que encargarme de ella y de sus necesidades, yo no podía derrumbarme.

-_Te aburro eso es lo que pasa; todos los hombres son igual de insensibles…-_dijo volteando hacia otro lado; y separándose de mí, su humor era tan raro, que lo mejor era decirle no nada.

_-No me aburres es que simplemente esto no va a cambiar, seremos los mismos; solamente que casados. Pero eso no quita la oportunidad de ser amigos Granger. Lo que pasa es que tu renuncias a todo y piensas que nada va a ser bueno y te equivocas, al menos trata de ser positiva, ¿tú crees que a mí me gusta por lo que estamos pasando?-_ dije cansado de su pesimismo, pensé que jamás se daría por vencida; pero creo que necesitaba palabras como estas, para que no cayera en el pesimismo. Además de que mi autocontrol estaba cada vez más fuera de si…

_-No lo sé Malfoy jamás demuestras tus sentimientos, como voy a saber que te ocurre…-_ dijo ella clavando de nuevo su mirada en mí. Tenía razón. Jamás hablaba de mis sentimientos con nadie. Y eso por lo menos ahora no iba a cambiar. No era porque yo no quería, era porque simplemente no sabía como.

-_Es que hago todo lo posible para que no te sientas mal.-_ y era verdad no me gustaba que se sintiera _rechazada._

La castaña se sintió ¿feliz?, no lo sabía pero, podía asegurar que el rubio también quería hacer las paces con ella.

Era sincero y eso me gusta, no me dijo nada malo, sus palabras eran ciertas y me hicieron darme cuenta de lo que sucedía pero quería saber más acerca de él.

_-Y te lo agradezco, ahora me siento mejor y creo que tienes razón dormir no cae tan mal. ¿Me acompañas a mi cuarto?-_ dije segura de que no se imaginara otra cosa que no fuera a la puerta.

-_Sí, con gusto te acompaño a la puerta, al fin entiendes cabeza hueca-_ rió por mi mueca de disgusto al oír esto, con que esas llevábamos…- _que lo mejor es dormir.- _término y se encamino hacia las escaleras, lo seguí sin decir nada. Pero me extraño que dijera esas palabras no nos llevábamos así; al menos por ahora.

Subimos las escaleras, en silencio; y al llegar a las puertas de nuestros cuartos, me tomo del brazo y me hablo.

_-Mañana levántate a las 7:00 am. Para que me acompañes a la compañía de mi padre.- _dijo tranquilo aún sosteniendo mi brazo.

_-¿Para qué?-_ no tenía razón alguna por la cual asistir.

_-Como futura señora Malfoy tienes que acompañarme a una junta de comité, para presentarte por si algún día no puedo acudir a una junta y tu vayas en mi representación, y porque no quiero dejarte sola aquí_.- me asombre de lo último que dijo; no soy una ladrona, o es que ¿no quería que me aburriera?

-_Bueno está bien, ¿voy vestida bien entonces?-_

-_Así es, a las 7:30 te veo en el hall desayunaremos fuera. ¿OK_?- dijo como si fuera mi jefe.

_-Sí, está bien, buenas noches te veo mañana_.- y con esto me metí a mi cuarto a analizar, que sentía por Draco Malfoy.

Pero mi respuesta fue… Nada.

También estaba asustada, ya que mañana iba a ser mi primera salida y con Draco, solos como una pareja normal y me iba a sentir muy rara. Pero una pequeña parte de mí estaba emocionada.

Me puse mi pijama, y me acosté a dormir, me entregue completamente al mundo de los sueños. Donde sabía que mis respuestas serian contestadas….

Desperté justo a las 6:45, salí corriendo a ducharme, era mi primera salida y llegaría tarde; ¡No!

Me vestí tras ducharme, elegí para la ocasión un pantalón negro de vestir que se amoldaba a mi figura, una blusa blanca, y un cinturón grueso que se acomodaba a mi pequeña cintura. Lo único que me faltaba era mi cabello, y valla que me daba problemas, era lo más difícil de peinar. Por suerte me había comprado una revista en donde con ayuda de la magia lo podía alaciar.

Me miré en el espejo, y mi reflejo me gusto, me veía atractiva y formal.

Mire de nuevo el reloj y marcaba justamente 7:28, arregle mi cara con maquillaje básico y agarre mi bolsa, lista para salir.

Cuando termine de bajar las escaleras, el ya estaba ahí como de costumbre.

_-Eres puntual Granger, un punto a tu favor, y otro por vestirte apropiadamente_- dijo después de dedicarme una mirada especial, que no sabía reconocer.

-_Gracias Malfoy, tu también tienes un punto a favor_.- dije riéndome y acercándome a la puerta.

-_Espera, ¿cuál?- _dijo interesado acercándose a mí.

_-Que también te ves bien_- y tome su mano- _ahora vámonos ¿quieres? O llegaras tarde a tu junta.-_

Salimos y el carruaje nos esperaba como siempre a la entrada de la mansión.

_-Vamos al café "The time", ¿te parece?-_ dijo esperando mi respuesta.

_-Me parece bien, el capuchino de ahí es bueno_- reí- ¿_A qué hora es tu junta?_

Su mirada se fijo en mí, y me mostró una de las mejores sonrisas que jamás le había visto.

_-Nuestra junta querida, y empieza a las 9:00, solo que te cite a esta hora para ir a desayunar, sin apuros.-_ al decir eso, el carruaje se detuvo. Bajo y me tendió su mano, la tome y al bajarme, el no la soltó como solía hacerlo. Para mí todo era raro, sus abrazos, cuando me tomaba de la mano. Era bonito pero raro.

Empezamos a caminar, y la gente se nos quedaba viendo, Draco pasó su mano por mi cintura. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Para que pareciéramos una pareja real, decidí pasar mi mano por detrás de su espalda; y por primera vez un leve temblor se posesiono del cuerpo de Draco.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y me sonrío.

Llegamos al café, en el cual las miradas de las chicas -que supuse no eran de Hogwarts ya que era miércoles- se le quedaban viendo.

El no les hizo caso, y me abrió la silla para que me sentara. Se sentó en la silla de enfrente, y me miro. Ya era la segunda vez que a Draco no le causaban nada las otras chicas….

-_Hay mucha gente observando ¿no?-_ me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-_Te observan a ti "querido"-_ dije mirando alrededor comprobando mi respuesta.

-_Pues que se enteren que estoy comprometido_- me reí tras su comentario.

Últimamente reíamos mucho y me sentía muy cómoda. Y realmente estaba feliz, de que no me haya tocado otra pareja, así además de conocer alguien nuevo, podemos limar asperezas.

-¿_Desean ordenar algo?_ – un joven se acerco a nosotros.

-_2 capuchinos por favor_.- dijo Draco viéndome aún.

Le sonreí. Tenía la esperanza de que en este día la pasáramos bien. Los capuchinos llegaron y los tomamos poco a poco platicando diferentes historias de Hogwarts, conociéndonos un poco más. No peleábamos ni nada simplemente nos mirábamos y contábamos un poco de nuestras travesuras. Después de 30 minutos, miró su reloj y después posó su mirada en mí.

_-Ya es hora de irnos, ¿lista para tu primer día como la señora Malfoy?- _dijo alegre y en tono de burla, no sabía que le causaba tanta gracia.

Pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Nos dirigimos agarrados de la mano hacia el carruaje, como el me había dicho eran falsas acciones, así que me iba acostumbrando a ello. Y al parecer no le molestaba.

En el camino a la oficina del señor Malfoy, la cuidad se iba quedando atrás… Y nuestras miradas aumentaban. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más hasta que el carruaje se detuvo.

-_Llegamos.-_ fue lo único que dijo antes de bajar.

Me ayudo –como siempre- a bajar y me tomó por la cintura, caminamos hacia el elevador. Y al llegar me encontré con quien menos me esperaba.

_-¡Joven Malfoy!, que sorpresa; ¿Lucius está de viaje verdad?, y veo que viene con su prometida….es hermosa. Digna de un Malfoy.-_ al oír esto Draco sonrío, y me apretó mas contra él. Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, y acto seguido Draco hablo.

_-Claro que lo es, por eso la escogí como la futura Señora Malfoy_.- dijo presumido- bueno por ahora me retiro Sr. Zabinni, Hasta luego.- y con esto me jaló hacia el elevador.

_-Que maleducado eres, no me dejaste tan siquiera despedirme- _dije enfadada ya en el elevador.

-_No creo que quieras que te cuente como empezó su familia y bla bla bla, ni siquiera su hijo Blaise lo soporta._- rió tras lo último, y es que desde el café de esta mañana, me había contado todo acerca de sus amigos.

Llegamos al despacho de Malfoy. Era demasiado grande una pared enorme con una chimenea de igual tamaño, una mesa llena de lujos, y muchos libros. Había unos sillones de piel que se veían muy cómodos.

-¿_Y la junta de comité_?- dije interesada buscando a algún miembro, pero la sala estaba vacía.

-_En este papel, que dejaron en el escritorio dice que no se va hacer nada, porque los que vendrían cancelaron. Así que solo nos haremos mensos, aquí hasta las 2 de la tarde.-_ dijo sentándose al lado mío en uno de los cómodos sillones.

_-¿Qué harás?-_ dije interesada al ver que se recostaba horizontalmente.

_-Lo que ves, dormir. Llevo 2 días levantándome temprano lo merezco, ¿me despiertas a las 2 para irnos vale?-_dijo mirándome por última vez y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el recarga brazos. Lo observe y si… había caído dormido. Me levante decidida a leer un libro y esperar a que Draco despertara para irnos. Me senté en el cómodo sillón negro de su padre, y despegué la vista de mi libro por unos segundos, miré a Draco, tal vez tenía razón. Nuestra foto no estaría nada mal.

La castaña esperaba a que su prometido se levantase mientras ella estaba a punto de conocer el mayor secreto de Draco Malfoy.

**¿Cual será ese secreto?, Hermione ya tiene muchas pistas. ¿Ustedes también?. Bueno pues descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Las quiere Maryfer Malfoy.**


	9. Conociendo a un Malfoy

**Hola chicas, al fin conocerán el secreto de Draco, bueno. Mas bien Hermione sabrá que es lo que esconde Draco. Aquí va.**

**EL ****DESTINO**

Capitulo 9

"**Conociendo a un Malfoy"**

Mientras mi prometido dormía, lo observaba. Tanta serenidad en su rostro me extrañaba, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a verlo con otra cara que no fuera de odio. Hasta hace unos días, cuando me entere que me iba a casar con él. Que para mi sorpresa no fue agradable, pero ahora estaba confundida, estar con él…me gustaba.

Me sentía cómoda hablando con él. Era raro compartir una habitación con él y no estar peleando, y pensar que de hoy en adelante será así, a lo mejor y no tendré que verlo todos los días debido a su trabajo, pero apuesto a que al menos los pocos ratos que pasemos juntos. Serán buenos.

Me levante por un poco de agua, había una jarra de cristal en el escritorio y supongo que no tenía nada de malo tomar un poco de agua de ahí. Tome uno de los dos vasos que había encima y serví un poco de agua. Tome un trago y sentía como mi garganta se refrescaba. Recargue una de mis manos en el escritorio y una pluma resbaló y cayó al suelo. Deje el vaso junto a la jarra y me agache para recoger la pluma. Al agacharme me encontré que debajo del escritorio había una caja con una etiqueta que decía: _Memorias de Draco Malfoy._

La curiosidad me gano y abrí la caja, estaba un poco descuidada ya que tenía polvo y el barniz estaba muy gastado, el color de la madera había cambiado. La abrí y había varios frascos que contenían sustancias raras. Los reconocí enseguida eran pensamientos. Busque con la mirada en la sala un pensadero, si estaban aquí era porque debía haber uno. Mi vista se clavo junto a un mueble de madera que contenía varias antigüedades. Junto de este se encontraba un pensadero. Volví mi vista a la caja y comencé a observar los frascos. Había uno que capto mi atención era color turquesa, era algo a la vista de todos muy hermoso. Lo tome, y leí la etiqueta que decía: _Draco Malfoy, secreto del joven._

El nombre capto mucho mi atención, ¿por qué guardarían un pensamiento así? La duda me carcomía por dentro así que me acerque al pensadero y volteé para ver si Draco seguía dormido. Así era. Me acerque aun más al pensadero y destape el frasquito de aquel color hermoso. Deje que la sustancia se vertiera y sumergí mi cabeza. Todo empezó a ser gris, mi cabeza daba vueltas.

"Es lo que me pasa por metiche" pensé un poco mareada.

De pronto el ambiente se aclaró y me encontraba en la misma oficina donde segundos antes, estaba. Solo que ahora Lucius Malfoy se encontraba sentado en la gran silla y Draco estaba frente a él de pie. Estaban hablando de cosas personales. Preste más atención a la plática, me acerque un poco más para poder escuchar mejor.

-_Te digo que Pansy ya me tiene harto_- dijo Draco haciendo mofletes.- _Sigue haciéndome proposiciones indecentes_.- esto último me tomo por sorpresa, el era apodado como el "Dios del sexo" en Hogwarts, ese apodo no era coincidencia, era por eso que no entendía el porqué de la incomodidad. Aunque fuese mi futuro marido sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba.

Escuche una risa, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar las ideas que me distraían.

-_Draco…-_decía Lucius con un puro en la mano_.- En las chicas es normal, pe…-_ Fue interrumpido por Draco, Y lo mire.

_-Padre, tu sabes que yo no eh tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie, y menos con una cualquiera como ella_.- dijo Draco resoplando y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mi boca se abrió tanto que tuve que cerrarla con mi mano, no lo podía creer. Draco Malfoy, ¿Jamás había tocado a una mujer?, y todos eso chismes ¿Qué eran entonces? Los apodos ¿Que significan? La voz de Lucius me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación.

_-Lo sé hijo_.- dijo Lucius dándole una calada a su puro_.- Tú sabes el lema, y haces bien, solo tu esposa gozara ese privilegio._ – Dijo sonriendo. Mientras Draco lo miraba con suma admiración, mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se asomaba en sus labios.

-_Lo sé…-_ dijo suspirando masajeándose las sienes.- _Padre y ¿Cómo puedo saber si soy bueno en eso?, es que como nunca lo eh probado_.- la voz de Draco parecía la de un pequeño que ansiaba saber algo maravilloso en la vida, siempre me había preguntado la vida sexual de los Malfoy pero jamás me imagine poder llegar a conocerla de una manera tan distinta a la que creí. Tal vez mi destino seria satisfactorio...Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro al notar las sandeces que decía. Mire a Lucius ansiando su respuesta, puesto que yo también quería saber cómo era que los Malfoy educaban sexualmente a sus hijos.

-_Pues,-_ Lucius carraspeo y miro a Draco penetrante.- _Depende de la mujer con la que estés, depende lo que te inspira.- _susurro dándole una calada a su puro. Me gire para ver a Draco y este iba a contestar algo, pero el ambiente se volvió borroso, me asuste no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido y lo más probable fuera que Draco ya estuviera despierto. Saque la cabeza del pensadero y me arregle el cabello, me gire y mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo. Suspire acercándome a Draco, eran ya las 2:15 p.m . Y él me había dicho a las 2:00 si me pasaba por un momento tendría que explicarle que me detuvo, por lo que me dirigí al estante de libros que había ahí, y tome uno me lo puse en el antebrazo. Me acerque sigilosamente a él y me senté a un lado. Lo mire con la boca entreabierta, se me hacía muy raro que él no supiera nada acerca de la sexualidad. Yo era virgen pero al menos sabia de que se trataba.

Me detuve un rato para acomodar los mechones que caían por su frente, me acerque a su oído y con una voz cálida comencé a hablarle.

_-Draco-_ dije mientras me pegaba más a él apropósito, solamente para ver qué pasaba o saber que sentía. "Buscaras algo peor con esto..." me dije para mí misma mientras seguía hablando.- _Despierta, Draco_.- dije muy cerca de él, aunque fuera a su costado pero cerca.

El rubio había caído en un profundo sueño, hasta que sintió que una voz distinta a las que él estaba acostumbrado sonaba.

Poco a poco fui recobrando el sentido, por lo que abrí los ojos de apoco sintiendo sobre de mi un calor extraño, y un olor a durazno que caracterizaba a Hermione sin siquiera mirarla. Al momento de abrir los ojos la vi ahí, parada muy cerca de mí con un libro en el antebrazo, me desperece y puse de pie notando como ella se reí levemente, alcé una ceja pues no sabía cuál era la gracia, me puse de pie dirigiéndome hacia el escritorio sin siquiera hablarle solo la observaba seguía leyendo entretenida, sonreí para mis adentros, si así iba a ser de callada lo más probable fuera que la trajera más seguido. Tome un sorbo de un vaso con agua que ahí había, supuse que era el de ella, pero no me molesto en lo absoluto beber de la misma agua que ella.

Mire el reloj, las 2:20 bien, era la hora perfecta para ir a un buen restaurant y presumir de mi nueva prometida, tal vez tuviera la suerte de encontrarme con la madre de Pansy para que así se mantuviera callada por el resto del tiempo hasta que su hija se casara con alguien que la soportara. Me acerque a un espejo y me arregle el cabello peinando hacia atrás de una manera chulesca.

Y entonces caí en la cuenta de sus burlas, me había llamado Draco y yo ni por enterado, suspire mirándola de reojo, y parecía tan tranquila su semblante estaba relajado, y estaba absorta en la lectura.

_-Hermione.- _decidí llamarla por su nombre restándole importancia como lo había hecho ella, me acerque con elegancia hacia ella y me senté a su lado, observando cómo me miraba con una sonrisa que lograría que cualquiera solo se fijara en su rostro. Puse el libro a un lado y me escucho, al tenerla así suspire y comencé a hablar.

_-Vamos a comer a un restaurant que hay aquí cerca así que salgamos de una vez_.- dije tomando su mano y jalándola hacia la puerta, note como ella se paraba y a mitad de camino soltaba mi mano.

_-Espera-_ susurro en camino hacia un espejo que había ahí, me reí al verla preocuparse por su aspecto, si hubiera hecho eso años atrás, seguro que hubiera sido la sensación. Note como regresaba y susurraba un "listo" para después tomarme de la mano de nuevo y arrastrándome hasta la puerta, sonreí de lado y nos dirigimos hacia la salida del edificio y el carruaje nos esperaba afuera, le hice señas de que nos iríamos caminando y tome de la cintura a Hermione, mientras caminábamos me contaba lo que estaba leyendo arriba, vaya era buena para la lectura, obviamente ya todos lo sabíamos. Me reí al escuchar que roncaba.

_-Oh vamos Hermione, yo no ronco_.- musite con una risita chula para después abrir la puerta para que entrara al lugar, era bastante espacioso y lujoso, tenía un estilo muy clásico y elegante, el camarero nos llevó hasta nuestra mesa y varios consumistas nos lanzaron miradas curiosas, sentí como Hermione se apenaba de momento y tome su mano ayudándola a sentarse.

_-Tranquila, es solo una comida de las muchas que tendrás que soportar_.- murmure acariciando su suave piel notando una de sus tímidas sonrisa mientras se acercaba el mesero para tomar nuestra orden.

Varias miradas se posaban en nosotros y algo comenzó a ponerme nervioso. No supe que fue y decidí no prestarle atención, por lo que me concentre en Hermione, y seguíamos contando las cosas que más nos habían gustado del este poco tiempo del último curso que no seriamos capaces de terminar...

El rubio y la castaña poco a poco congeniaban muy bien en todos los aspectos, por otro lado Narcissa y Lucius se encontraban en el mismo restaurant lejos de ellos, mirándolos con nostalgia, pues su hijo ya estaba comprendiendo la importancia que tenía ese paso en su vida para lograr mantener bien a los Malfoy, sin embargo Narcissa por su parte estaba más que feliz que fuera Granger la que ocupara ese nuevo lugar, por lo que solo observaban sin saber que al llegar a casa, para nuestra castaña algo sería diferente y satisfactorio.

**¿Algo satisfactorio?, Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Las quiere Maryfer Malfoy**


	10. La ropa interior perfecta Parte I

Sí, están leyendo bien. He vuelto. Y tengo que deciros algo. ¿Por qué me dejaron escribir así tanto tiempo? Jajajajaja. Me he leído todo mi fic de nuevo y la verdad esque estoy pasmada, ¿Cómo fui capaz de dejar una historia tan buena?, Tuve problemas familiares, pase por un divorcio de mis padres y pues me alejé de todo esto, pero he vuelto y mejor inspirada que nunca, mi narración ha mejorado bastante, y me encargaré de ir editando los capítulos anteriores, podrán observar que distinguiré los diálogos de la narración para una mejor lectura. Me agrada ver que al menos se acuerdan del Fic, aunque haya pasado un año y tantos meses. Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia y perdonen la demora. Aqui va la historia, dejare algunos comentarios al final.

EL DESTINO

Capitulo 10

**La ropa interior perfecta... Parte I**

La comida transcurrió entre risas y miradas. Jamás me imagine pasar un tiempo así con Draco. Ciertamente ya no era el mismo niño mimado y arrogante que conocía del Colegio, y me preguntaba como un chico tan agradable podía esconderse en una coraza tan echada a perder. Pues a fin de cuentas ¿Qué ganaba?. Me regocijaba saber que al menos tendría tiempo de sobra para descubrir todo aquello, o al menos eso pensaba; se me hacía difícil recordar donde estábamos, en la faceta _"fingir un amor que no hay". _Pero qué más daba ya estábamos en aquella farsa…ya no había marcha atrás. Como había dicho antes él era mi destino y no iba a cambiarlo. Tendría que adecuarme, y tal vez fuera una experiencia de vida que podía contarles a mis hijos, hijos… Mi mirada se perdió en la penumbra de mi habitación. El asunto de la boda me tenía preocupada, pero me pesaba más el pensar en la noche de bodas, donde le entregaría mi cuerpo a Draco.

Rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos y recargué mi barbilla en mis rodillas. Un largo suspire escapó de mi boca, ¿Cómo era posible haber llegado a este extremo?. Perder mi virginidad siempre había sido algo extraordinario para mí, pero ahora, tenía miedo. El haber visto el secreto de Draco no me había ayudado en nada, ¿que tal si él decía que su primera vez no había sido la mejor?

_-Ya duérmete Hermione_- me dije a mi misma mientras me tapaba con las finas sabanas verdes que envolvían mi cama. Cerré los ojos y me pregunté ¿qué sería de mi mañana? Una pesadez de apoderó de mis parpados y me deje llevar por la sensación de estar levitando para después caer en un abismo negro y profundo.

En otra habitación un rubio con mirada grisácea ojeaba una revista de trajes de novio que su mama le había dejado.

_-Dios, ¡Que horror!, ¿Cómo puede alguien ponerse esto?...parecen pasteles andantes_- dije mientras pasaba la hoja y repetía esta acción al menos 10 veces para detenerme en uno que me daba mucha gracia, bueno, algo satisfactorio tenía que tener esto de escoger el traje. Me estaba divirtiendo con tan solo ver lo ridículos que se veían los modelos con aquellos trajes tan…pomposos. Mi madre me había comentado que había hecho dobleces en las hojas donde venían unos trajes adecuados para mí. Fue cuando me fijé en las últimas hojas de aquel ancho libro, ¡Estos si eran trajes!

Uno negro con camisa de igual color y una bufanda verde esmeralda captó mi atención. Era tan Slytherin, que me preguntaba si Hermione llevaría algún detalle de su casa en su vestido, o tal vez su ropa interior sería roja y… ¿Qué demonios haces? Me paré de la silla pasando una malo entre mi rubia cabellera y cerré los ojos. Nunca había sido un hombre pervertido, pero ciertamente esa idea y sobretodo la imagen que veía en mi cabeza era tan atrayente, que me daban ganas de salir de mi habitación e irrumpir en la de Hermione para cerciorarme que ella estaba tan espectacular como en mi cabeza. Role los ojos para regresar a mi asiento y deshacerme de tanta estupidez, ciertamente aun estaba analizando mis sentimientos hacía Granger y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma…nada.

Decidí que aquel traje sería el mío y mande a llamar al elfo domestico para que le entregara el libro a mi madre, pues desdoble todas las hojas que había escogido excepto la de mi elección, sabía que mi madre lo sabría, si le había puesta entre las posibilidades era obvio que sabría mi decisión. Cuando vi salir al elfo me puse mi ropa de dormir y me metí en la cama, mañana mi madre me había dicho que tendría que llevar a Hermione a una tienda en particular en Hogsmade, me sentía extraño con el hecho de que fuera una tienda de ropa interior femenina, ciertamente mi madre tenía unas ideas muy locas de fomentar el gusto de mi futura esposa por mí, y viceversa. Pero órdenes eran órdenes y tenía que cumplirlas. Cerré mis ojos y en el acto me quedé dormido, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hacía ese momento.

Ciertamente ambos chicos estaban pasando por una etapa muy complicada en sus vidas, una relación sin amor era algo sin frutos en un futuro, pero nadie sabía que los frutos de Hermione y Draco serían algo que jamás se había visto en el mundo mágico.

Me desperté aquella mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pues había tenido una pesadilla que jamás se me olvidaría. Me casaba con Ron y era la peor noche de bodas. Seguía con las sabanas verdes enredadas en mi cuerpo y me deshice de ellas de inmediato para irme a dar una ducha, me sentía totalmente sucia, sentía repulsión hacía mi misma, pero sobretodo traicionera ¿Porqué? Traición a Draco… El no me gustaba, porque debía sentir traición hacía eso. Mis manos masajearon mi cabeza me sentía demasiado confundida para seguir con ese asunto. Me desnudé y me metí a la bañera de inmediato, encendí el agua y deje que esta llenara la gran tina y fuera tapando mi cuerpo poco a poco. Renuncié a pensar en todo lo que podía hacerme recordar a Draco y decidí sumergirme por completo, perdí la cuenta del tiempo y me deje llevar por los pensamientos de los preparativos casi sin poder evitarlo. El pastel, el vestido, las invitaciones, el día, el lugar, mi ramo, mi anillo…el beso. Y entonces abrí los ojos de golpe aún bajo el agua. Y lo ví. Visualice la escena y me vi envuelta en una sensación de excitación, no sabía el porqué pero estaba segura que era porque no lo había besado y se me hacía algo prohibido en el castillo. Era en chico malo, era normal o…¿me estaba empezando a gustar?. No, eso era solo un producto de el roce de la dopamina con otra hormona, lo que indicaba que mi cuerpo empezara a reaccionar, pero no.

Salí a la superficie y tome el shampoo, me masajeé el cuero cabelludo y me lo enjuague al igual que el cuerpo. Salí de la ducha para secarme y con ayuda de magia me coloque mi ropa incluyendo el hermoso vestido verde de satine. Mi cabello largo lo recogí en una coleta y me maquille sencilla, al natural mejor dicho. Mi madre siempre me había dicho que no necesitaba tanto maquillaje, pues mi belleza bastaba para hechizar a todo el mundo mágico. Mi madre…siempre tan alentadora y buena; como la extrañaba. Me di una mirada más en el espejo y note que me faltaba el gloss, me lo aplique y abrí la puerta para llegar al comedor donde suponía estaría Draco. Y así era, cuando la elfa domestica me indicó mi lugar me senté y el solo alzo la vista, me sonrío y se volvió para leer el periódico de nuevo. Que frío. Y cuando pensaba que no me hablaría sus carnosos y delineados labios hablaron.

-_Veo que la Granger que se escondía debajo de su uniforme lo hacía para no volver loco a medio colegio.-_ dijo sin siquiera mirarme, seguía atento al artículo que leía. Tragué saliva para tomar un poco de mi jugo, pues ciertamente no sabía que contestarle. Tome un poco de fruta que estaba en mi plato y sopese la idea de responderle con un piropo, pues el traje que llevaba hoy no le sentaba para nada mal. Me limpié con la servilleta educadamente y me dispuse a hablar pero fui interrumpido.

_-No tienes que responderme Granger, fue un comentario que no necesitaba respuesta_.- dijo dando un sorbo a su café y dejo el periódico a un lado, dejándome ver que ya había acabado de desayunar, se paro y me tomo el hombro con delicadeza.- _Te espero en el corredor en cinco minutos, mi madre quiere que te lleve a escoger algo para la boda_.- dijo con un acento increíblemente atractivo que no había escuchado antes en el, era como si me hablara parsel al oído, pero amorosamente. Pueden tacharme de loca si quieren, pero su voz se hacía cada día más melodiosa a mis oídos.

Cuando llegue al corredor con un minuto de retraso no pareció importarle. Me acomodé el vestido y lo tomé del brazo para salir y esperar el carruaje. Pero noté que el seguía caminando.

_-Espera-_ dije mientras me soltaba de su brazo.- _¿Iremos caminando?- _musité mientras miraba mis altos tacones negros no adecuados para la ocasión. Lo miré como diciéndole que no podría caminar por mucho tiempo a menos que me llevara cargando.

_-Te has acostumbrado mucho a los lujos Hermione_.- dijo mientras me sonreía de una manera tan sensual que no pude evitar sonrojarme, y no por vergüenza de su comentario hacía mi repentina confianza. Por lo guapo que se veía con esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas y por su flequillo rubio cayendo por su frente_.- Pero viendo tus altos tacones, iremos en escoba_.- dijo con un movimiento de varita apareciendo una escoba. ¿Qué acaso no era más fácil aparecernos?, teniendo en cuenta que ya teníamos la edad para hacerlo, o podíamos irnos en el carruaje, total…el no manejaba.

Pero no, había decidido ir en escoba y yo con vestido, ¡Me iba a violar la escoba!, no me digne a mirarlo y solo asentí pues no estaba en posición de mandar si no estaba en mi casa, solo rogaba porque la gente no me viera la ropa interior al volar por encima de Hogsmade.

Se subió el riéndose, pues al rodear su cintura pude sentir el temblor de su estómago, role los ojos pues esto me lo pagaría de alguna manera, y fue cuando me pegué mas a él para no quedar con las piernas tan abiertas, y entonces despegamos. Emití un gritito y el avanzo más rápido, lo que me hizo rozar mi pelvis con su espalda.

¿Era esto un intento de acercar mi cuerpo al suyo acaso?. Agité mi cabeza un poco para no pensar en lo que le diría cuando aterrizáramos. Me mordí la lengua para no soltar una grosería y trate de no recargarme mucho en el. Cuando llegamos al lugar, me di cuenta que esto no estaba bien. Nos bajamos y el solo se rio cuando vio que un rizo color miel se posicionaba en medio de mis ojos. Me lo retiro, pero yo seguía estática con tan solo ver donde me había llevado.

-¿_Estás seguro que Narcisa te dijo que me trajeras aquí y tu vinieras conmigo? –_ dije avanzando un poco para leer por décima vez el nombre del lugar. "La ropa interior de una bruja sensual", ¡pero que nombre era ese!. Sin duda alguna era muy fina la ropa que se vendía ahí por el porte de las chicas que me veían desde adentro, y también se veía que estaban necesitadas de un novio porque se comían a Draco con la mirada. ¡Genial! Eso alimentaría más su ego.

_-Jamás he estado más seguro-_ dijo mientras me rodeó con su brazo la cintura y me condujo hacia adentro. No me quedo otra más que acompañarlo y me dejo pasar primero al abrirme la puerta.

-_Bienvenidos, hacen una hermosa pareja.-_ dijo una chica morena casi de mi misma edad que ya estaba con una cesta mágica flotante al lado de nosotros suponía yo para poner la ropa que quería probarme. Trague gordo.

_Hoy iba a ser un día maravilloso! _Pensé con sarcasmo mientras veía venir a otra señorita que se acercaba a las 30.

-_Se ven tan enamorados en el periódico mágico, pero no pensamos que en persona serían tan guapos y jóvenes_…- dijo mientras gesticulaba con las manos y pensaba en su siguiente palabra.-…_y tan amorosos_.- murmuró mientras una tercera ya se acercaba con un montón de conjuntos negros, rojos y verdes. Esta era la más chica de todas sin duda, pues se veía en su rostro y también se podía ver en el mismo su gusto por chicos como Draco. Me reí tontamente mientras tomaba la mano de mi prometido solo por pura apariencia.

-_Muchas gracias pero nosotros solo….-_ de nuevo me interrumpió la chica de los 30 años. Cielos pero aquí debía uno de entrar con las cosas en mente para que no te detuvieran tanto tiempo tratando de sacarte información personal. Pero no, su comentario me saco mas de mis pensamientos que otra cosa.

_-No se preocupe señorita de Malfoy_- Cielos…se escuchaba tan bien pero tan espantoso. Ya no sería más Granger, ahora era Hermione Malfoy. Suspiré mientras me perdía de nuevo en mis pensamientos y me giraba para ver a Draco cuando este apretó mi mano y sus ojos grises y profundos me transmitieron una calidez que no fui capaz de descifrar, era como si se le hubiera escapado aquél apretón. Como si lo hubiera hecho sin pensar al momento de escuchar su apellido tomando el lugar del mío. Y entonces vino lo demás._-La señora Narcisa nos ha indicado que es lo que vienen a buscar, tiene todo tan preparado y esta tan emocionada. ¡Venga a ver que le escogió! Y pruébeselos por allá por favor que para eso nos dijo que cerráramos la tienda solo para usted. Señor Malfoy puede pasar también que es usted quien decidirá que llevarse, según las ordenes de la señora Malfoy.-_ dijo mientras se giraban para arreglar el probador con las prendas que la menor acomodaba con avidez. Draco debío ver mi cara de asustada que se empezó a reir y me jalo del brazo.

-_Yo estoy tan impresionado como tú Granger, mi madre es una caja de sorpresas…-_ murmuró mientras me tomaba la mano dulcemente –obviamente en apariencias- y se sentó dentro del probador con la mirada en el suelo, la señorita dejo los conjuntos flotando y una risita se escapó de sus labios. Dios, pero que ideas se le ocurrían a Narcisa, como era capaza de hacer este tipo de citas sin mi consentimiento. Estaba que me moría de pena y eso mis mejillas no se tardaron en demostrarlo. Me mire en el espejo y mi respiración se agitó cuando vi en el reflejo que se cerraba la puerta. Miré a Draco y este alzó la vista para verme a mí, la evadí y me volteé para encararlo. Y por mas que quería hablar no me salía palabra alguna.

-_¿Qué?, ¿quieres que me las pruebe yo? _– dijo mientras alzaba sus rubias cejar, no pude evitar fulminarlo con la mirada y trate de desabrochar mi vestido pero no pude, me puse de espaldas hacia el para que no viera mi pecho y me puse demasiado nerviosa cuando no lograba bajarla la cremallera. ¡Por Merlín! Porque mis manos temblaban tanto. Y entonces lo sentí. Sí, sin duda era la mano de Draco sobre la mía y su voz seseante volvió a escucharse.

-_Déjame intentarlo.-_ murmuró muy cerca de mi oído haciendo que su aliento acariciara mi cuello. Me paralicé de inmediato cuando el cierre bajo a su fin y mi mirada se encontró con la de Draco en el espejo.

Espero les guste, y bueno recibí criticas constructivas acerca del comportamiento de Draco, tomen en cuenta que la guerra pasó y que Draco ya tenía noción de la nueva norma, tal vez por eso sea así. Bueno espero lo sigan leyendo y disculpen el año que las hice esperar.

Las quiero. Disfrutenlo.


	11. La ropa interior perfecta Parte II

EL DESTINO

**Capitulo 11**

**La Ropa Interior Perfecta …Parte II**

-_Déjame intentarlo.-_ murmuró muy cerca de mi oído haciendo que su aliento acariciara mi cuello. Me paralicé de inmediato cuando el cierre bajo a su fin y mi mirada se encontró con la de Draco en el espejo.

Y parecieron horas, hasta que agaché mi mirada para evitar que viera mi sonrojo. Me abracé y suspiré ahogándome en la pena que sentía con la espalda descubierta frente a el.

Y entonces el calor de su cuerpo se alejó de mí, y solo escuché el cerrar de la puerta, se había ido. Levanté la vista y vi que las prendas se movían como un péndulo. Y escuché que las chicas preguntaban si me había quedado la ropa, y él como todo un caballero contesto que apenas me las iba a probar pero que no quería ver su ropa antes de la boda. No menciono nada de lo sucedido. Pero…¿Qué había pasado ahí dentro?

Deje que el vestido cayera al suelo y vi mi cuerpo en el espejo. Después mi vista se posó en la ropa que Narcissa había elegido. Eran hermosas, y ciertamente por primera vez en mi vida no me molestaría en usar el color verde. Obviamente era algo muy Slytherin pero aquel conjunto verde con figuras negras aterciopeladas estaba muy hermoso. Y fue el que me probé, cuando termine me mire en el espejo y confirme que era para mí. Estaba pincelado correctamente para alinear más las curvas de mí cuerpo y hacía que mi piel se viera tan aperlada que se asemejaba a la de Draco. Sonreí y no quise probarme otra, me la quite y me puse mi ropa para después retocarme el gloss en el espejo y salí hacía el mostrador donde Draco me esperaba ojeando una revista y las muchachas me voltearon a ver para ver que solo traía ese conjunto.

-_Señorita Malfoy,-_ dijo la más joven, otra vez aquel nombre…tan escandalosamente perfecto. –_Sabíamos que ese iba a gustarle, bueno…la Señora Malfoy tiene muy buen gusto, ¿se lo lleva?-_ Y entonces sonreí decidida de mi compra, abrí la boca para aceptar pero Draco me interrumpió.

-Claro que se lo lleva,- dijo buscando en su bolsillo un cheque y se lo tendió.- _Aquí tiene- _y en ese momento mi compra ya estaba en mi mano. Las chicas me sonrieron como si se tratara ya de mi noche de bodas y Draco me tomó de la mano.

_-Un gusto en servirles y gracias por venir aquí, que tengan un bonito día.-_ dijo la encargada, pero no pude responder porque Draco ya me arrastraba fuera, y entonces me rodeó por la cintura, y me pegó mas a él acto que me dejo sin habla, pues sus estados de ánimo estaban muy cambiantes, fue entonces cuando note que ya no teníamos escoba y que caminábamos por una calle solitaria. Un callejón apareció y Draco me empujo, quedando yo contra la pared y el acorralándome. Me quede sin habla y entonces pegó su frente con la mía. Me quede estática, sin aliento y mire más de cerca su hermoso rostro. Cerró sus ojos y rozó su nariz con la mía. Pero…¿Qué era aquello? ¡¿Draco Malfoy rozando narices? Y me espante, el miedo me invadió y tragué saliva como si eso me ayudara a escapar. Y de pronto abrió los ojos y me miro como jamás lo había hecho. ¿Era miedo?... me quede sin palabras y entonces se separó.

Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo, sin mencionar nada acerca de lo sucedido ni de lo que había pasado en la tienda. Nada. Nuestro andar nos condujo a una tienda de anillos.

_-Vamos a hacer esto como si en verdad quisiéramos Hermione, vamos a poner nuestro empeño en esto.-_ dijo al momento en que entramos y un viejo parecido a Ollivander nos saludó con una sonrisa muy alegré y dulce. El comentario de Draco me había dejado impresionada, ¿Acaso él sentía que yo no estaba poniendo de mi parte?, apreté su mano y el entrelazó la suya con la mía en un cálido abrazo. Se sentía bien, y si íbamos a ser así de ahora en adelante, a mi me iba bien. Pues facilitaría las cosas, y podía abrir mi corazón a nuevos sentimientos.

_-Si Draco, está bien-_ dije mientras recargaba mi barbilla en su hombro cuando él se detuvo para mirar un anillo. Tragué saliva cuando vi el precio de aquel stan. Eso era demasiado caro, pero claro personas como Draco no se fijaban en el precio…

Aquel hermoso anillo formaba un corazón con rubíes rojos y esmeraldas verdes, que se fusionaban al formar un corazón. Estaba bañado en plata y era realmente hermoso, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron supimos que ese tenía que ser nuestro anillo. Porque a simple vista nos describía a ambos. Aunque el corazón aun no. Pero se podía decir que era un anillo diseñado especialmente para una pareja de Slytherin y Gryffindor. El viejo hombre nos lo enseño muy gustoso.

_-Esta es una pieza única, el de hombre está del otro lado, es igual solo no tiene un corazón, tiene una llave. Se hizo así para verlo más masculino.-_ dije riendo, haciendo que se le formaran unos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Y entonces con su varita hizo aparecer el paquete con el anillo que sería de Draco, era una llave que envolvía el dedo, a diferencia del corazón que era como un sobresaliente en el anillo. Era – como había dicho el viejo- muy masculino, aunque tenía las mismas piedras que el otro. Eran preciosos.

_-Cóbrelos_.- dijo Draco al tiempo que tomaba el anillo de la mujer y me tomaba la mano con una cierta emoción en la acción. Y lo metió en mi dedo anular. Se veía tan hermoso y entonces mi piel bronceada hizo que el anillo reluciera más, no podía esperar a ver como se vería en la mano de Draco. Y entonces tomé la suya y le puse el anillo en su dedo. Cuando termine no me sorprendí de lo que ya había pensado antes. Se veía realmente hermoso. Y entonces nos miramos por un largo rato, hasta que ambos al mismo tiempo comenzamos a reír, al tiempo que el viejo hombre se acercaba para darnos la nota y Draco le entregó los Galeones. Salimos de ahí tomados de la mano sin decir una palabra, ciertamente los silencios entre Draco y yo no eran incómodos si no todo lo contrario.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un carruaje que enseguida reconocí, era el de la familia Malfoy, que al parecer ya nos esperaba. Y entonces cuando me abrió la puerta y subimos comenzamos a sentir que algo sacudía nuestro carruaje, un momento, ¿había dicho nuestro?, y entonces otra sacudida hizo que me perdiera el equilibrio. Trate de agarrarme de todo lo que pude pero como íbamos sentados frente a frente caía sobre las piernas de Draco. Él se quedo inmóvil y solo me tomó para que no me cayera, un flashazo salió en nuestra dirección y supimos que era lo que había ocasionado aquel brusco movimiento, eran periodistas mágicos. ¿Pero que les sucedia? Esto era violación a la intimidad. Y entonces note como Draco me cargaba hasta permanecer a su lado y abrazarme para ocultar mi rostro en su pecho. Aquella demostración me sorprendió tanto como la de momentos antes en aquel solitario callejón. Me quede estática pero poco a poco fui relajándome hasta que me acomodé y el carruaje avanzó.

_-Te dije que nos seguirían donde fuera, al parecer nuestro matrimonio salió como si fuera voluntario, he ahí todo este revuelo por saber si estamos enamorados.-_ dijo mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. Sonreí y me quede ahí sobre su pecho sin nada que decir.

De una cosa estaba segura, jamás había sido perseguida por la prensa, y quien lo iba a decir, al lado de Draco Malfoy. Mi futuro esposo.

**Chicas este capítulo ciertamente está muy corto, pero es que quiero darles un poco de suspenso, obviamente el próximo capítulo será más largo que todos los que hemos estado leyendo, y desde ahora les digo que tardare como tres semanas en publicarlo o menos. Aunque tengo un proyecto que no puedo dejar pasar, es un Dramione, por supuesto. Subiré el prólogo mañana, está escrito por mí y por mi mejor amigo que en este caso será Draco. Lo subiré yo porque como sabemos no podemos subir dos personas un capitulo, y el no cuenta con una cuenta, valga la redundancia. Se llevará a cabo en la época después de la guerra, Hermione está sola en el colegio y Draco ha regresado para recuperar su fama. Bueno mañana a más tardar subiré el prólogo, y espero muchos reviews, quiero su opinión pues en aquel Fic trataremos de subir capitulo por semana y si nos va bien hasta dos capítulos por semana. Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo y espero que lean mi otra historia.**

**Las quiere, Maryfer Malfoy.**


	12. La primera vez que

EL DESTINO

**Capítulo 12**

**La primera vez que….**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde el incidente en la carroza. Ese mismo día llegamos a la mansión para la cena, y como siempre todo ya estaba listo.

Incluso, Lucius Malfoy había sacada una reserva de vino, lo cual significaba algo importante, y ¿Por qué no? Aterrador.

Narcissa me sonrió con calidez mientras cenábamos, ella enfrente de mí y al lado de Lucius y enfrente de Lucius, Draco que estaba junto de mí. La cena pasó tranquila y puedo permitirme el decir que fue agradable, casi nos tratábamos como una familia. Hasta que mi suegro habló…

¿Acabo de decir suegro?

-_Bien, Querido hijo mío. Mañana mismo salimos de viaje. Tú y yo, solo de hombres, tenemos que ver el traje que ya te había enseñado tu madre y ver lo de su recepción, así como los papeles que hay que firmar. Serás el nuevo ejecutivo de mi empresa. Trabajarás a mi lado, ¿No es increíble?- _ Lucius alzó su copa seguido de su esposa. Draco estaba en estado de shock. Era algo singular viniendo de esta familia, pues no lograban transmitir su sorpresa a ninguna persona.

Siempre detrás de una máscara de tranquilidad y seguridad, que estaba segura les habían enseñado a usar.

_-Claro padre, me parece fascinante, pero… cuantos días serán, te recuerdo que faltan solo 8 días para la boda.- _ sus padres atinaron a reírse mientras yo daba un sorbo a mi bebida.

-¿_De qué se ríen?- preguntó Draco ciertamente irritado, mi mano –instintivamente- se colocó sobre la suya y la acarició dulcemente._

_-Si tu padre cree que es importante, creo que deberías acompañarlo, tenemos suficiente tiempo para estar juntos cuando regreses.- _el silencio que se presentó los siguientes cinco minutos más largos de toda mi vida, fue la peor sensación de vergüenza que alguien pueda tener, no se la deseaba a nadie.

-_Así me gusta, una esposa dedicada y entendida como tu madre, tuvimos suerte Draco, mucha.- _después de esto tomó a su esposa de la mano y se retiraron con dos copas de vino. Me quedé viéndolos perpleja y quité la mano de encima de Draco.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

Suspiré, y entonces mis mejillas tomaron un color carmín que últimamente aparecía a cada rato. Y la sangre recorrió mi cuerpo rápidamente para acumularse en mis mejillas.

-_Estarás bien estos tres días, al menos tendrás más tiempo para conocer a mi madre.- _murmuró el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y me ayudaba a salir de mi lugar.

Nos encaminamos al jardín, la noche era fría, llena de silencio. Igual que en el interior de la mansión, a veces me preguntaba cómo era que Draco pasaba una infancia bonita dentro de la mansión, si estaba más sola que un cementerio.

Trague saliva.

Esa no había sido una buena comparación. Iba a ser mi hogar después de todo.

_-Creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme a la idea- _dije soltando una risita infantil. Giré mi rostro para ver sus facciones, el estaba sereno, mirando hacia el frente y entonces, de repente tomó mi mano y la estrechó con la suya.

_-Me alegra que me hayas tocado tú- _¿Así?, ¿Nada más?, se me seco la boca a falta de palabras y entonces le sonreí, había sido algo muy sincero y agradecía que tuviera ya la confianza para habérmelo dicho.

Pensaba en los tres días que pasaría sin él, sin acostumbrarme a su presencia como ahora, que más que acostumbrarme se estaba volviendo algo adictivo.

Era extraño, lo aceptaba.

Querer estar más cerca de alguien que te maltrató por toda tu pubertad. Pero ahora…

¿Por qué no habíamos podido estar así antes?

La guerra….

Ciertamente no íbamos a poder cambiar nada de la guerra. Gracias a Merlín estábamos ahora dispuestos a seguir una ley del ministerio, donde sangre puras se casaban con muggles.

Solo estudiantes de Hogwarts, y a nosotros nos había tocado juntos. Esto solo había sido obra del destino.

Teníamos un propósito que debíamos cumplir.

Alcé mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y me estremecí al notar que su mirada ya se había posado en mí desde antes.

-_¿Fue lo que dije?, ¿En que pensabas?- _ preguntó curioso, me reí. Parecía un niño…mi niño.

_-Solo espero que se pasen rápido.- _ y entonces vi algo que jamás había visto en toda mi vida.

Había visto a Draco Malfoy sonreír.

No era solo una sonrisa, era esa sensación de ternura cuando alguien te dice algo que tu no esperabas escuchar.

Y ese alguien había sido yo.

Y ahora, estaba en mi ventana, después de tres días sin su compañía.

Esperaba su llegada.

No había pasado mal ningún día desde su partida. Narcissa y yo habíamos ido a ver lo del fotógrafo mágico, la catedral en donde nos casaríamos e incluso me llevó a que probara el banquete y el pastel. Habíamos ido a tomar el té y estuvimos largas horas en la biblioteca, donde encontramos que teníamos más cosas en común de las que pensábamos.

Mire por la ventana, el día estaba nublado, al igual que mi cabeza.

¿Que estarían haciendo mis amigos ahora?

Y entonces, como si Merlín me hubiera escuchado, una lechuza blanca se posó en mi ventana.

No dude en abrir la ventana, estaba excitada con la idea de que sería Harry.

Y no me equivocaba.

Venía de la madriguera, y en el sobre solo decía:

_Para la futura Sra. Malfoy_

Porque habían dejado de llamarme Hermione o Mione…

La razón hizo su aparición después de muchas horas de estar ausente.

"Tal vez porque estás en casa de los Malfoy" pensé.

Se me enredaban los dedos al deshacer la carta, llevaba ya una semana y dos días sin saber de ellos.

_Mione:_

_Saludos desde la madriguera!, esperamos que tu estancia allá no sea tan pesada. Aunque a juzgar por las imágenes que han salido en el profeta donde le agarras el brazo tan amorosamente a Malfoy. (Hermione esto último me lo ha dictado Ronald, déjame decirte que esta carta fue escrita por mí pero ha sido dictada por tres: mi cabeza, Ron y Ginny.)_

No pude evitar reírme al imaginarme la escena. Pero continué leyendo emocionada, cual niña al abrir su regalo de Papa Noél.

_Estamos felices de que no te hayan tocado familias como a muchos otros, donde no son tratados tan "hospitalariamente" como contigo. Es por eso que no permitimos el hacerles una invitación a ti y a Malfoy. ¿No les apetece salir al caldero chorreante?, iremos todos los de la generación y obviamente Draco está invitado. _

Me dejaron sin aliento por un momento, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darme cuenta que tenía amigos que valían la pena. Y estaba muy agradecida por darle una oportunidad a mi futuro esposo.

_Si linda, esperamos que al menos nos puedas deleitar la pupila a todas las desafortunadas que tuvimos que casarnos con alguien no muy agraciado._

Esa sin duda, era Ginny.

_Tienes que asistir a la reunión, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte y tengo que compartir un hechizo muy bueno para la noche de bodas. (Inserte sonrisa picara aquí)._

_Ahora voy yo, soy Harry después de que la pluma se me fue arrebatada, solo quiero decirte que te queremos mucho Herms, y que te extrañamos mucho. ¡Espero puedas acompañarnos!_

_Con amour, Harry, Ronald y Ginny._

_P.D: La próxima vez, hemos acordado enviarte un mensaje de voz. Para mayor comodidad. Y porque negarlo, para que te diviertas escuchando nuestras tonterías._

Me reí y empecé a doblar la carta para meterla en su sobre y guardarla en mi caja de recuerdos.

_-¿Los extrañas verdad?- _ como un resorte me puse de pie y la carta se calló de mis manos. Era él, ¡Había vuelto ya!

¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de lanzarme en sus brazos?

El sonriendo, levantó la carta del suelo y me la tendió.

La tomé sin rechistar, y solté un leve "_gracias"._

Me quede petrificada al ver que su mirada grisácea se clavaba en la mía, y decidí sonreírle maternalmente.

_-Sí, pero no durará mucho, nos han invitado al caldero chorreante, ¿vamos?- _ dije mirándolo fijamente para ver su reacción, pero su expresión no cambió mucho.

Incluso, podía decir que solo entreabrió más los labios.

_-¿Quieres ir?- _preguntó con aquel tono siseante que me enloquecía.

_-Quiero que vayamos.- _ murmuré sin rodeos mientras le daba la espalda para guardar en una caja la carta que me había llegado.

_-Pues iremos_

_-¿Enserio?-_ me giré para verle más de cerca.

_-¿Acaso no quieres?_

_-No, sí…es decir…- _mi cerebro me traicionaba en estos momentos, y aquella sonrisa torcida que se dibujaba en sus labios no me ayudaba en nada.

-_Hermione- _ dijo tomándome suavemente de los hombros.- _solo dilo._

_-Estoy muy contenta de que quieras ir conmigo.- _Lo había dicho, y no había sido tan vergonzoso como parecía. Su mirada se suavizó aún más. Y fue cuando me reí en mi interior.

Cuando iba yo a ver un Malfoy tan…¿sumiso?

Me deshice de la idea, y me acerqué a un Draco con la mirada confundida, me paré de puntitas y le di un beso en la mejilla. El momento era perfecto, su piel era tan suave, tan pálida, tan fría pero a la vez tan besable, y no me separé. Permanecí así y el también.

No supimos si fueron minutos, pero yo cerré los ojos después de que él lo hiciera. Era algo raro, no había necesidad de darnos besos apasionados para sentir lo que estábamos sintiendo en estos momentos.

¿Qué era?

Sus manos envolvieron mi cintura de repente y yo envolví mis brazos en su cuello. Permanecimos mucho tiempo así, el con su rostro cerca de mi oído y yo con mis labios en su mejilla.

_-HERMIONE! VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA PRUEBA DE MAQUILLA….- _no habíamos podido separarnos a tiempo. Nos habían visto.

En la puerta, un Lucius sonriendo pícaramente y una Narcissa con los ojos enjugados en lágrimas nos habían descubierto.

Nos separamos.

Yo estaba apenada con todos.

Y entonces lo mire.

_Era la primera vez que veía a Draco Malfoy sonrojarse…._

* * *

**Matenme, las hice esperar mucho, pero esque este fic me está costando mucho trabajo y ciertamente creo que lo estoy hechando a perder, por eso cuando me llega la inspiración rápidamente publico. Perdonenme, espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Acepto todo tipo de críticas, así me ayudan a mejorar mi escritura.**

**Les mando un beso.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas que me dejaron un reviews y a las que prefieren solo leerme y agregarme a favoritos, story alert y favorite author, GRACIAS!, porque me halagan.**

**Trato de contestar sus reviews por MP, ya que se me hace más fácil que escribir por aquí. **

**Besitos!**

**La morocha.**


End file.
